DOLPHIN'S PLAYGROUND
by Dama mary potter
Summary: Ciencia ou magia? Você acreditaria se eu te contasse que existe bem mais no fundo do mar do que nós acreditamos? Uma cientista esforçada e um tritão sexy em busca da cura de uma doença misteriosa acabam encontrando o amor... Venha você tambem!
1. RESUMO

**H****ello! Bem, mais uma adaptação! Dessa vez, envolvendo um tritão super sexy e uma pesquisadora humana! Espero que gostem! Alem dessa historia, estou postando outra adaptação hoje tambem! Ela envolve o mesmo mundo, o das sereias e tritões, mas tem um pouco mais de ação e magia, enquanto essa é mais para romance! Se chama Goddess of Sea!**

**Então, boa leitura! Ah! E reviews, please!**

O trabalho da doutora Isabella "Bella" Swan era tratar de animais marinhos no Aquário de California Bay. O que ela sonhava era passar a sua vida no oceano com as criaturas que amava, preferindo a companhia delas à de qualquer humano. Quando um grupo de golfinhos dão à costa, ela decide tratar deles, acarinhá-los e salvá-los.  
>Edward, guardião dos golfinhos e membro da Oceana, uma civilização submarina, não quer ter nada a ver com os humanos terrestres – especialmente com os do sexo feminino. Mas ele é forçado a trabalhar com Bella para ajudar os seus golfinhos doentes.<br>No momento em que Bella conhece Edward, ele acende um fogo nela que nenhum oceano poderia apagar. A paixão e amor pelo mar que ele sente iguala-se à dela, e quando ela descobre quem ele é e onde ele vive, os seus sonhos mais loucos tornam-se realidade.

Apesar dos preconceitos dele, Edward apaixona-se pelo carinho de Bella pela natureza. Ela ama o mar tanto como ele, despertando desejos que ele luta por manter enterrados.  
>Enquanto dois mundos diferentes separam Bella e Edward, o amor arranja uma forma de os unir.<br>_

**E ai, o que acharam?**

**Bjus e inté!**


	2. CAPITULO 1

**Hellow, again!**

**Como esta no meu profile, segunda é dia da atualização do DP... e eu mal postei o resumo e ja recebi uma review! Que emoção!**

**Então esse cap é dedicado a Agome chan... bjus e bom mergulho!**

**Capítulo 1**

A Doutora Isabella "Bella" Swan olhava atentamente pela janela de seu quarto, dentro do complexo Califórnia Bay Aquarium, no sul de Califórnia. O sol lutava por aparecer através da névoa da primeira hora da manhã, uma parede cinza e tão grossa que mal se podia ver a água.

Umas formas características jaziam ao bordo da água. Seu pulso se voltou mais rápido quando o sol abriu uma brecha no último rescaldo desta arrepiante névoa do verão.

Por favor não deixe que seja... Esperou estar equivocada, esperou que o que estava sobre a areia fosse alguma madeira levada pela corrente, não as criaturas vivas que amava.

Como uma resposta milagrosa às suas mais ferventes rezas, a névoa se levantou o suficiente para lhe mostrar ao menos uma dúzia de golfinhos nariz de garrafa.

Estavam ali parados, o que significava que tinham vindo à costa para morrer.

Merda! Sentiu o desejo desesperado que estes golfinhos não sofressem do morbillivirus, que podia eliminar famílias inteiras. Sabendo que agora todo o tempo era precioso, pediu uma equipe de resgate. Vestiu-se rapidamente, agarrando seu estojo de primeiros socorros, e saiu correndo pela porta. Não havia ainda gente na praia, por isso os golfinhos não tinham sido descobertos.

Quão último queria era uma multidão reunida ali. Seu trabalho era muito mais difícil quando havia tão bons samaritanos como curiosos cruzando-se em seu caminho.

Em uns segundos carregados de adrenalina tinha descido pela escada traseira, com os sapatos enchendo-se de areia enquanto corria a curta distância da praia até a borda.

Seu coração se rompeu ao ver lutar os golfinhos. Agarrou seu equipamento e examinou o primeiro que encontrou, suspirando aliviada quando descobriu os batimentos de seu coração.

— Estão ainda vivos. Vão buscar gruas! — gritou aos empregados mais próximos. Os caminhões-grua foram chegando até a praia para assim poder levantar os golfinhos e levá-los para dentro.

Trabalharam infatigavelmente durante toda a manhã, carregando os golfinhos que lutavam, um após o outro, enquanto os voluntários jogavam água sobre os mamíferos doentes para prevenir a desidratação e o sobreaquecimento.

Bella limpou o suor de sua testa, afastando os fios castanho avermelhados frisados de seu incómodo cabelo, que voavam para sua cara devido à brisa do oceano. Fazia tempo que tinha tirado a jaqueta e o pullover, seu corpo estava empapado devido aos esforços de manobrar golfinhos que pesavam várias centenas de libras. Por sorte havia muitas mãos disponíveis. Moviam cada mamífero até colocá-lo em cima da cinta da grua.

Os últimos golfinhos foram carregados e entregues a cada um dos tanques do aquário antes do anoitecer.

Mas seu trabalho não tinha terminado. Agora tinha que averiguar o que estava mal com eles, e como mantê-los com vida. Devolvê-los simplesmente ao oceano não teria sido a solução. Os golfinhos deram à costa quando se sentiram muito doentes para nadar na água. Por isso voltariam à costa outra vez na manhã seguinte.

A multidão se reuniu ao redor da praia e tinha observado todo o processo. As equipes das notícias permaneceram perto, repórteres pedindo uma entrevista. E dirigir-se à imprensa não era seu forte. Procurou freneticamente Angela Webber, encarregada de relações públicas do aquário. Infelizmente estava ausente.

Assim só ficava ela para dizer algo à imprensa, algo que conseguisse afastar as câmaras de sua cara.

— Dra. Swan, você tem alguma idéia do que ocorre aos golfinhos? — perguntou um repórter, empurrando um microfone sob seu nariz.

— Ainda não, mas começaremos a fazer provas em seguida. — dirigiu-se para o aquário, sabendo que os meios de comunicação não a podiam seguir além das portas.

— Pensa que se deve à poluição? Possivelmente um derrame de petróleo?

— Duvidoso. Não há nenhum registro de que tenha havido um derrame e o oceano ao redor do aquário é analisado com regularidade, já que bombeamos a água do mar para as nossas piscinas.

— Quanto tempo acredita que vão...?

— Não há mais perguntas. — Bella alcançou a porta, passou seu cartão de identificação e se deslizou dentro sem escutar o resto da pergunta do repórter. Nunca tinha apreciado o som da fechadura, quando fazia clique ao fechar portas automaticamente, mas agora se alegrou que mantivesse os famintos repórteres à raia.

Com um suspiro de alívio, se dirigiu apressada para a escada traseira, trocou-se, colocando o seu traje isotérmico, e logo correu para a piscina. Seu pessoal já recolhia amostras de sangue e fiscalizava os sinais vitais dos golfinhos doentes.

— A temperatura da pele parece estar dentro dos níveis normais. — Ben, um de seus ajudantes, olhou para cima quando entrou na parte pouco profunda da água, logo baixou o olhar e se centrou de novo em seu trabalho.

Ela caminhou pela água por volta de um dos golfinhos e imediatamente começou a registar temperaturas e extrair amostras de sangue, gritando os dados a outro de seus ajudantes, que permanecia de pé ao lado da piscina.

Trabalharam sistematicamente com todos os golfinhos, que não pareciam mostrar nenhum sintoma externo de doença ou ferida. O que podia significar que o dano talvez fosse interno.

Depois de pôr marcadores identificativos a todos os golfinhos, o pessoal se apressou a ir ao laboratório para processar o sangue extraído. Bella saiu da piscina e tirou seu traje isotérmico, com a intenção de ir até seu apartamento para trocar de roupa e dirigir-se ao laboratório. Infelizmente, foi bloqueada na saída pela pessoa que não queria ver nesse dia.

— Dra. Swan, quem autorizou este resgate?

Aro Volturi, o administrador do Califórnia Bay Aquarium, olhava-a atentamente, com seus elegantes óculos que provavelmente lhe tinham custado mais do que ela ganhava em um ano. Seu traje Armani era completamente desapropriado neste ambiente, mas para Aro a imagem era tudo. Ele não regulava nenhum gasto, ao menos quando este se relacionava com seu próprio traje e seu estilo de vida. Mas se se gastava um cêntimo que não estivesse no pressuposto do aquário, empalidecia como se o dinheiro saísse de sua própria conta bancária.

— Eu autorizei o resgate. Queria que observasse como uma dúzia de golfinhos morriam na praia enquanto um centro de mamíferos marinhos estava somente a quinze metros de distância?

Ele enrugou seu nariz, sem dúvida desagradado pelo aroma da água e dos mamíferos. Ainda bem. Esperava que o aroma o fizesse vomitar.

— Não somos responsáveis pelo que ocorre fora da propriedade do aquário, Dra. Swan.

— Agora não é bom momento para entrar nesse tema, Aro — disse ela, sabendo que chamá-lo por seu nome lhe incomodaria bastante. Aro preferia que o chamassem Doutor como se tivesse recebido um prêmio Nobel e insistia ao pessoal que o chamassem "Dr. Volturi". Para falar a verdade, era bem sabido que procedia de dinheiro antigo, e que os colégios em que tinha estudado tinham sido virtualmente comprados e pagos por sua família.

Como sempre, ignorou-a. Mas hoje não era um dia como os outros. Ela começou a mover-se para passar diante dele, mas ele bloqueou sua saída.

— Temos que falar disto. Tem que tirar estes golfinhos daqui, agora.

Negando-se a deixar que a intimidasse, lhe disse:

— Estão doentes. Necessitam assistência médica. Não os moverei.

Sua cara avermelhou.

— Moverá sim. Não temos recursos para este tipode resgate.

— Não, Aro. Eles ficam.

Com um olhar zangado, tirou seu celular do bolso.

— Muito bem, então os terei que retirar eu, se você não estiver disposta.

Bella respirou profundamente para evitar dar um pontapé no meio das pernas do idiota de seu chefe. Então uma idéia a assaltou.

— Muito bem. Pode fazê-lo. Enquanto isso, vou falar com os repórteres que estão na porta babando por uma história suculenta. Penso lhes dizer que o administrador do aquário deixará morrer uma dúzia de golfinhos só porque o salvar suas vidas poderia custar uns poucos milhares de dólares à sua multimilionária família.

O rubor abandonou sua cara no em que olhou com atenção para uma esquina do edifício, dando-se conta finalmente das câmaras e os fotógrafos. Endireitando sua jaqueta, se afastou da multidão e lhe dirigiu um olhar cáustico que não a assustou minimamente.

— Ganhou por agora, Dra. Swan, mas posso lhe assegurar que assim que possa transladarei esses golfinhos.

— Faça isso, Aro, e irei à imprensa. Só que não será exactamente o tipo de publicidade que deseja.

Eles ficaram virtualmente nariz contra nariz. Bella era consciente dos repórteres atrás dela. Por sorte estavam fora do alcance de seu ouvido.

— Por que se preocupa tanto? — perguntou-lhe —. São somente animais.

Este era um daqueles dias nos que lamentava não poder mergulhar no oceano e viver com as criaturas que tanto amava, em vez de com imbecis como Aro.

— Eles são mamíferos, Aro. Não animais. Mamíferos. Igual a você ou a mim. Só que são mais inteligentes que muita gente que conheço — terminou, esperando que ele compreendesse o insulto.

— São uma forma de vida inferior. Estão no aquário pelo espetáculo que atrai nossos clientes. Certamente não como seres humanos.

Seu comentário fez com que sua pressão sangüínea se elevasse, como se, embora o tentasse, já não pudesse conter a ira que crescia a cada segundo. A única razão pela que ficava neste circo era o receio que Aro deixasse de cuidar dos golfinhos se se ia embora.

— Se tivesse liberdade para fazer o que desejo, libertaríamos todos, ou acabava com os estúpidos espetáculos que insistiu em criar. Este lugar estava acostumado a ser para estudo e investigação. Quando os convidados pagavam estavam mais que satisfeitos simplesmente em observar os golfinhos e outros mamíferos, sem ter que fazê-los saltar por um estúpido aro para entretê-los.

Aro enrugou o nariz.

— Os ganhos do aquário aumentaram drasticamente desde que organizei os espetáculos há dois anos.

Fazia dois anos. Dois anos em um inferno. Mais para os golfinhos que para ela. Por que as coisas não podiam voltar a ser como eram antes?

— Não necessita dos espetáculos, Aro. Por que não me deixa ajudá-lo a criar um programa educativo?

Ele cruzou os braços e a olhou atentamente através dos óculos.

— Você? Acredito que não. Volte para seu laboratório, Dra. Swan. Falarei com os repórteres sobre nossa tarefa de resgate.

E quando exatamente a missão de resgate passou a ser sua missão de resgate? Bella sacudiu sua cabeça e o roçou ao passar, sem dizer nenhuma palavra mais. Antes que fizesse algo estúpido, como lhe chamar algum nome pouco educado.

De algum jeito, algum dia, conseguiria que Aro Volturi saísse deste aquário e suas vidas voltassem à normalidade.

Até então, tinha golfinhos para salvar.

— Bolas! Só mais cinco minutos e teríamos estado ali.

Edward ia de um lado para outro diante dos monitores. Os golfinhos doentes residiam agora em um aquário. Tinha escutado seus gritos de angústia e tinha-se deslocado até a borda, somente para descobrir que a doutora do aquário já tinha chegado, junto com toda sua equipe. Que grande desastre!

Tinham estado doentes durante um mês, e todos os avanços médicos da Oceana tinham sido incapazes de os ajudar. Edward os tinha estado observando, para ver se estavam melhorando, mas tinham conseguido chegar à costa sem que ele soubesse.

— Ela parece preocupar-se com eles.

Edward afirmou com a cabeça em resposta à voz de Carlisle.

— É verdade, mas é uma humana da Terra. Quero os golfinhos longe dela e fora desse zoológico.

— Agora não pode fazer nada por eles. Sabe tão bem como eu que não podemos fazer desaparecer doze golfinhos do aquário como se nada fosse.

Exalou com ar de frustração.

— Sim, sei. — As regras da Oceana proibiam chamar a atenção sobre sua civilização. Retirar os golfinhos seria impossível. Pelo menos por agora. — Esperemos que a mulher saiba o que está fazendo. Se machucar os golfinhos, eu...

— Você o quê? — interrompeu Carlisle—. Não pode fazer nada a um humano da Terra. Nossas leis não permitem interferências.

— Me diga algo que já não saiba.

— Ed — disse Carlisle.— Tem muito má opinião das fêmeas da terra. Não pode culpar todas as mulheres pela dor que Tânya te causou.

Ed ignorou Carlisle, concentrando-se em verificar os sinais vitais dos golfinhos.

— É estranho. O que quer que seja que os está adoecendo, não aparece em nossos relatórios. Nenhuma das doenças mais comuns está causando seu sofrimento.

Carlisle suspirou.

— Provavelmente é algum produto artificial, ou um poluente com o que não nos cruzamos ainda.

— Era mesmo o que precisávamos. Um mistério que não podemos resolver. —E enquanto isso, podiam perder doze de seus golfinhos. Inaceitável! Mas o que podia fazer? Agora estavam nas mãos da Dra. Isabella Swan. Tinha ouvido falar dela, tinha escutado que era uma brilhante veterinária de mamífero marinhos, mas ainda era uma humana da Terra e ignorante do extenso conhecimento que dispunham na Oceana.

— Vai lá para cima e trabalha com ela. Vá ver se pode acelerar o estudo, ou ao menos averiguar a causa, para que possamos trabalhar sua cura aqui em baixo.

Não podia ter escutado Carlisle corretamente. Voltou-se e arqueou uma sobrancelha em direção à figura imponente de seu irmão, e líder dos guardas do mar.

— Podes repetir isso outra vez?

Carlisle cruzou os braços.

— Ouviste-me. Vai à superfície. Obteremos um currículo impressionante para ti. Pode ser outro veterinário de mamíferos marinhos como a Dra. Swan. Assegurar-me-ei que a gente da terra acredite que foste nomeado para ajudá-la.

— Pede a outro para fazê-lo, Carlisle. Sabe que odeio a terra.

— Você é o encarregado dos golfinhos, Ed. Quem me sugere que envie?

— Deixa que vá Emmet.

— Emmet pode ter algumas de suas habilidades com os golfinhos, mas não tem o mesmo conhecimento científico.

Merda. Sabia que ao final teria que ser ele a ir. A segurança e o cuidado dos golfinhos eram sua responsabilidade.

— Terei que ser eu, então. Mas odeio isto e o sabe perfeitamente.

Carlisle sorriu.

— Também sei que não quer ninguém mais incomodando seus golfinhos.

— Bem. Me consiga uma coberta e sairei daqui.

Carlisle desapareceu, deixando Edward refletindo sobre as centenas de razões pelas quais não queria ir à terra. Nenhuma das quais tinha que ver com a Dra. Isabella Swan. Com umas impressionantes referências, parecia estar sinceramente preocupada com o bem-estar dos golfinhos. Mas tudo o que sabia dela o tinha lido em um currículo vitae. O que sabia real e absolutamente era que estava ligada à terra, algo que ele simplesmente não entendia.

O chamariz da terra. O que fazia com que viver em cima da água fosse tão atrativo? Tânya tinha achado a terra irresistível, e tinha eleito uma nova vida como uma humana da terra em lugar de passar o resto de sua vida na Oceana.

Com ele.

Mulheres. Nunca sabiam o que queriam. Edward sabia, entretanto. Queriam algo que não podiam ter, e o que quer que conseguissem, nunca estavam satisfeitas.

Ficaria tão longe dos seres humanos da terra quanto pudesse, preferindo um encontro rápido com um dos duendes da água que só queriam que ele, e eles mesmos, obtivessem um orgasmo no processo.

Para isso todas as mulheres serviam. Sobre terra ou sob o mar.

Assim iria, atuaria incógnito, e averiguaria o que acontecia com os golfinhos. Não havia melhor forma de averiguá-lo que ir diretamente à fonte e estar o mais perto possível da doutora.

Primeiro, queria comprovar o estado dos golfinhos.

E sabia exatamente como ia fazê-lo.


	3. CAPITULO 2

**Hellow, honey! Comment ça va? ****Tudo em cima? Bem, eu estava vendo o numero de visitas e vi que só tive 1 review... fiquei triste, mas tudo bem... eu também sou difícil de deixar reviews nas historias dos outros autores...**

**Vocês devem estar estranhando e se perguntando: **_**o que essa louca ta fazendo que não ta cumprindo o cronograma?**_** Simples! Semana de páscoa, e como não da pra mandar chocolate, eu posto capítulos fresquinhos sempre que da!**

**Ah, outra coisa... eu to prensando em fazer um jogo, o que voces acham? Aquele que, até um dia antes de postar o capitulo final da fic, deixar o maior numero de reviews, recebe, antes de todo mundo, o capitulo final E o 1º capitulo da nopva adaptação!**

**Gostaram? E****ntão reviews, please!**

**Bjus e inté!**

**Obs.: não comentei no resumo nem no 1º capitulo, mas essa historia tem cenas de sexo, então se vocês não gostarem... é só pular!**

Capítulo 2

— Outro golfinho está na praia.

O olhar de Bella caiu sobre Jessica, a ofegante assistente que se encostava contra a porta do laboratório.

— Mais outro? Só um? Onde?

Jessica assentiu, inclinou-se e apoiou as mãos sobre seus joelhos.

— Só um. No mesmo lugar que ontem. Corri logo que o avistei.

— Agarra a grua e vamos levá-lo acima, rápido!

Três horas mais tarde tinham o golfinho no tanque com os outros.

— Este é enorme, não? — perguntou Jess.

Ela assentiu.

— Sim. Tem que medir ao menos treze ou quatorze pés.

Era precioso. Comprido, lustroso, claramente irritado mais do que doente. Era bastante curioso, e este não tinha cicatrizes. A maioria dos golfinhos estavam infestados de cicatrizes e marcas, mas este era quase perfeito. E não exibia nenhum dos sintomas dos outros.

— Não acredito que este esteja doente —disse Bella, extraindo uma amostra de sangue e acariciando o lombo do golfinho—. Acredito que estava procurando os outros e esteve parado para encontrá-los. Deve ser o macho dominante da manada.

— Então é um menino condenadamente valente para seguir os outros até a praia —Jess olhou por cima do tanque e sorriu.

— Sim, é-o — algo neste golfinho a abalou. Possivelmente sua vontade de lançar-se ele mesmo à praia em um esforço por estar com sua manada?

Realmente era uma imagem para contemplar. Forte, musculoso e também são. Depois de comprovar seus sinais vitais, estava convencida que não tinha a mesma doença que os outros.

— Ouça, amigo — disse ela, esfregando sua palma da mão contra o lombo do golfinho—. Só queria estar perto de seu clã, verdade?

Ele respondeu a seu toque nadando mais perto de sua mão.

— Você gosta da atenção, não é assim? — quando ela se inclinou e beijou seu focinho, os olhos dele seguiram seus movimentos. Então a olhou fixamente de um modo que ela somente podia descrever como... incomum. Quase como se alguma inteligência espreitasse dentro dele, e, se ela o desejava suficientemente, lhe falaria.

Se realmente o pudesse. Ela pensaria que tinha morrido e ido ao céu. Os golfinhos tinham dez vezes mais personalidade que qualquer homem com o que ela saiu, e muito mais carisma também.

Que estranho comparar um golfinho com um homem. E além disso, considerando os homens com os que ela tinha estado em sua vida, preferia passar seu tempo com os golfinhos. Ao menos tinham personalidade, não como os aborrecidos cientistas com os que se relacionou. Não era estranho que preferisse seus vibradores ao sexo real.

Era bom que seu trabalho a mantivesse tão ocupada. Não tinha tempo de pensar no fato de que tinha trinta anos e ainda não tinha encontrado um homem que a atraísse tanto como o mar e todas as suas criaturas. Possivelmente estava feita para viver no oceano em lugar de na terra.

Possivelmente o homem de seus sonhos espreitava sob o mar.

Ela bufou. Para ser uma cientista, tinha algumas ideias loucas. Deveria ter deixado seus sonhos infantis em sua juventude, onde pertenciam.

O golfinho elevou sua cabeça contra sua mão como se estivesse procurando seu toque.

Lhe sorriu abertamente.

— Apostaria que tem um montão de coisas que gostaria de me contar, não, amigo?

— Dra. Swan, o que está acontecendo aqui?

O som da voz de Aro lhe fez desejar poder transformar-se em golfinho e nadar longe com esse perfeito nariz de garrafa. Se tão-somente os desejos se fizessem realidade.

— Estou trabalhando — ela escutou os sons de suas passadas no cimento úmido e desejou que seus caros sapatos italianos se empapassem de água salgada.

— Estão curados já os golfinhos?

— Não.

— Quando o estarão?

— Não tenho nem idéia.

— Necessito uma data, agora.

Bella resistiu à urgência de lhe dizer que metesse seu calendário pelo cu. Mas os golfinhos a necessitavam mais do que ela precisava dizer isso a seu chefe.

— Logo que saiba algo, você saberá.

Era evidente que ele se estava aproximando, porque sua colônia alagou o ar. Era surpreendente como uma colônia tão cara podia cheirar tão asquerosamente. Ela preferia o aroma da água salgada do oceano e das criaturas que o habitavam aos machos humanos como Aro.

Aparentemente o golfinho sentia da mesma forma, porque emitiu um profundo som de exalação quando ele se aproximou, enquanto suas aletas batiam de lado a lado. Claramente se estava agitando perante a chegada do administrador.

— Sei exatamente como se sente, amigo — murmurou ela ao golfinho.

Para irritar mais, agarrou uma parte de calamar do cubo que estava a seus pés e alimentou com a mão o golfinho. Depois que ele engolisse, ela acariciou sua suave língua.

— Me diga que esse não é outro golfinho — disse, enrugando seu nariz quando viu os pedaços de calamar.

Bom, ao menos deveria-lhe dar um pouco de crédito por ser capaz de ver que este exemplar de nariz de garrafa era algo diferente em sua aparência aos outros.

— Não é outro golfinho. É a corcunda de uma baleia.

Realmente tinha querido acrescentar um "buh" à sua resposta. Não o fez. Mas, maldição, certamente queria fazê-lo.

— E suponho que também resgatou este da praia.

Não, nadou da praia e se meteu sozinho no tanque, parvo de merda.

— Sim, assim o fizemos.

— Dá-se conta do que nos custa alojar, alimentar e tratar todos estes golfinhos?

Ela moveu sua mão como ausente pelo focinho do golfinho.

— Considerando que não comeram, e que não sabemos o que é o que está mal neles, deveria dizer que não nos hão custado muito.

— Ainda.

Ela encolheu os ombros. Como queira.

— Está jogando muito rápido com o pressuposto do aquário e o está perdendo, Dra. Swan. Vamos ter que fazer algo com isto.

— Como o quê? — possivelmente ele se despediria a si mesmo. Com segurança isso economizaria muito dinheiro do pressuposto, considerando a escandalosa soma de dinheiro que recebia. Essa idéia lhe agradava muito. E provavelmente também à direcção. Se não fosse pelas conexões familiares, Aro Volturi não estaria na posição em que estava agora. De fato, não tinha nem a menor ideia de como dirigir um aquário. Tudo o que queria fazer era dar boa imagem perante seu papaizinho, lhes economizando dinheiro. Como se o aquário não estivesse já perto do colapso por culpa de sua mesquinharia.

Ele inclinou seu queixo para baixo de maneira que pudesse olhá-la por cima de seus óculos, um movimento destinado a intimidar. Bella tentou ocultar seu sorriso. Ela tinha sido objeto de desaprovação por melhores pessoas que ele.

— Têm que ir embora. Vou ter que discutir isto com a direção.

— Faça-o, Aro. Enquanto isso, eu tratarei destes golfinhos — ela se voltou, mas ele agarrou seu braço. Antes que ela pudesse afastar-se, o nariz de garrafa fez uma série de ruídos rangentes e empapou sonoramente Aro, disparando um grande jorro de água com seu focinho.

A resposta mordaz que ela quis dar morreu em seus lábios quando olhou ao agora totalmente empapado Aro. Bella não pôde evitar a risada nervosa que escapou de sua garganta só imaginando o custo da limpeza em seco do traje do Aro, agora totalmente arruinado com água salgada. Virou-se para o golfinho e piscou.

— Hora de ir-se, amigo.

Aro chapinhou, a fúria evidente em sua cara. Por um momento, entretanto, pareceu haver ficado sem palavras.

— É melhor que se troque antes de pegar um resfriado de morte — por outro lado...

— Não terminamos, Dra. Swan. Farei que vá a uma reunião da direção em poucos dias.

—Faça o melhor que possa, querido.

Ele saiu furioso e ela se voltou.

— Bastardo arrogante —murmurou, e logo acariciou de novo o golfinho—. Te devo uma, amigo.

Bastardo arrogante era correto. Se Ed tivesse podido, se transformaria em sua forma humana e tinha chutado firmemente o traseiro desse menino de papai daqui até o outro lado do mundo.

Feios vergões sulcavam o braço de Bella onde Aro a tinha agarrado. Não havia nada pior que um macho que sentia prazer em machucar fêmeas. Eram a mais baixa de todas as formas de vida, em opinião de Edward.

Algum dia, Aro Volturi pagaria por ferir Bella.

Não que Edward sentisse nada por ela. Simplesmente era uma fêmea e por isso mesmo necessitava amparo.

Ok, possivelmente se tinha surpreso pela maneira em que tinha reagido ao seu toque, à sua suave voz, ao cuidadoso modo em que o tinha examinado. Se tivesse estado em sua forma humana, teria que conter firmemente para não tomá-la em seus braços e saboreá-la.

E isso não lhe assentava nada bem. Ele não tinha desejos. Não por uma mulher em particular, ao menos. Se queria fazer sexo sabia onde consegui-lo. E nem uma só vez tinha dado um segundo olhar a algum duende da água depois de terminar. Algo que não lhes importava, de qualquer forma, porque eles também se focavam principalmente no prazer.

— Parece tão zangado como eu —disse Bella, acariciando sua pele de golfinho de um modo que o fez desejar sentir seu toque em seu corpo humano.

Seus olhos chocolates o hipnotizaram, piscinas da mesma cor do saboroso doce. Brilhantes, redondos, com escuras pestanas, que se chocavam contra sua testa apesar de ela não levar nenhuma da maquilhagem que as mulheres terrestres tanto apreciavam. Sua pele estava bronzeada, seu corpo ágil e atlético, apresentando compridíssimas pernas e o traseiro mais perfeito que ele tinha visto.

Não era nada parecida com Tânia, que era loira e voluptuosa, com olhos e cabelo como o sol de meio dia. E ele amava o corpo de Tânia, cada polegada dele. Bella era como uma elegante sereia, com seu cabelo Castanho avermelhado voando atrás dela na brisa do oceano.

Suas mãos eram a perfeição. Compridos dedos que ele podia imaginar muito bem rodeando seu...

Nada bom. Para nada. Com uma chicotada rápida de sua cauda nadou para o outro lado do tanque, procurando alguma distância com a mulher pela que não tinha nenhum sentido que sentisse algum tipo de atração.

Merlin jazia apático ali.

— Não há progressos? — perguntou ao ancião golfinho.

— Sempre o mesmo. O que acha da doutora?

— Não posso dizê-lo.

— Então precisa recuperar sua forma humana e descobrir. Estamos ficando mais doentes a cada dia que passa, Edward.

— Sei —a frustração ante sua impotência emanava dele. Sabia que estavam doentes, e mesmo assim ninguém na Oceana podia-os ajudar. O que os fazia pensar que um humano poderia?

— É especial, essa doutora Swan.

— Por que diz isso? —Edward a olhou com atenção, observando a maneira em que Bella manipulava um dos golfinhos. Sua voz baixa e sensual chegou até ele, impregnando seus sentidos e enchendo sua mente de pensamentos que não tinham sentido.

— Porque sei, Edward. Posso senti-la. Parece uma de nós.

— Ridículo. Ela é uma humana terrestre.

— E isso o que quer dizer exatamente? Que ela não pode amar o mar tanto como você?

Ninguém que vivesse na terra poderia amar o mar tanto como a gente e as criaturas da Oceana.

— Sim, isso é o que quero dizer.

— Simplesmente guarda ressentimento de todas as mulheres por culpa de Tânya.

Todo mundo o ia recordar constantemente de sua desastrosa relação com ela?

— Isto não tem nada que ver com ela.

— Cada movimento que faz tem que ver com Tânya. Precisa deixá-la ir, Edward. Deixa-a ir. Comece a viver o presente e olhe para diante. Nunca sabe quando seu futuro pode estar justo diante de ti —Merlin inclinou seu focinho para o outro lado do tanque.

Casamenteiros por toda parte.

— Por que pensa que até uma pessoa se emparelhar não é feliz? Estou perfeitamente contente com minha vida tal e qual como é. O que significa que não preciso lhe acrescentar ninguém mais.

— Sim, tem que fazê-lo.

— Não, não tenho.

Merlin tossiu, acabando sua amistosa discussão.

— Vou à superfície e me transformarei. Verei o que posso encontrar. Possivelmente dê à doutora uma dica na direção correta uma vez que descubra o que é que está fazendo.

Ele a viu atender os golfinhos e desejou estar fazendo algo, exceto o que tinha que fazer. Telepaticamente mandou uma mensagem a Emmet para que ocupasse o seu lugar como golfinho essa noite. Uma vez que a mudança parecesse, apresentar-se-ia a si mesmo à doutora Swan.

E apostaria todos os tesouros do naufrágio do Afrendi que ela não estaria nada feliz de o conhecer.


	4. CAPITULO 3

**Hellow, girls! Como estão? Hoje, mais uma vez, estou atualizando os 3 fics! E ai? O que estão achando?Assim que eu terminar essas 3 eu posto mais adaptações, já tenho uma lista enoooorme em minhas mãos!**

**Respondendo as reviews...**

**ACST: fofo, né! Eu também gostei... prepare-se para mais surpresas desse tipo! Bjus e esse capitulo é pra você!**

"**Anônimo": oie! Vc não deixou o nome, mas mesmo assim... se você gostou dele como tritão, passa na minha outra fic: Goddess of ****Sea... ele vai demorar um pouquinho para aparecer, ou será que não..., mas ele está lá também como tritão! Bjus e esse capitulo também é para você!**

**Bjus a todos e bom mergulho!**

**Capítulo 3**

— Desculpe-me, mas podia-me repetir quem é você? — perguntou Bella, observando o alto desconhecido que acabava de entrar no escritório de Aro. Já era bastante mau que a separassem de seu trabalho na última hora da tarde, mas logo Aro tinha recitado rapidamente o currículo do tipo e ela mal escutou uma só palavra do que disse.

Provavelmente porque estava ocupada recolhendo sua língua do chão, onde tinha caído quando tinha olhado fixamente os olhos verdes da cor de uma floresta tropical. E esses olhos entristecedores estavam emoldurados por um cabelo bronze que caía através de sua testa de um modo tão sexy como o demônio.

Está bem, talvez tudo nele fosse sexy, da maneira em que as calças jeans que usava se ajustavam a seu magro e musculoso corpo, até à camiseta que abraçava seu peito e seus ombros.

Um único pensamento circulou então através de sua mente.

Sexo. Sexo quente e suarento durante horas. Ela nunca tinha pensamentos como esse a respeito dos homens. Bom, sim os tinha, mas não ultimamente. Havia razões para que possuísse uma dúzia de vibradores de texturas e formas diversas. Uma era sua total falta de vida social, a outra era a correspondente falta de vida sexual.

Merda, e agora ele estava falando e ela não tinha ouvido uma palavra do que havia dito.

— Sinto muito. Minha mente está em outro sítio. Me pode repetir isso outra vez?

Aro a interrompeu com um pesado suspiro.

— A sério Dra. Swan, não poderia ao menos tratar de prestar atenção?

Lançou a Aro um olhar mordaz e fixou sua atenção na escura maravilha de homem que tinha diante dela.

— Minhas desculpas. Estou revisando em minha cabeça algumas fórmulas complexas que necessitam de toda minha concentração.

Apareceram-lhe rugas nas comissuras dos olhos quando lhe ofereceu um meio sorriso.

— Não há problema. Eu faço o mesmo.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Sério?

— Sim. Sou Edward Swan. — Ele estendeu sua mão e ela deslizou os dedos por sua palma, sentindo instantaneamente uma sacudida de consciência sexual. Seu corpo se esquentou e se alagou de desejo, suas calcinhas se umedeceram e sua mente se encheu com a visão deles dois enredados em um íntimo beijo.

Merda, merda. Encontrava-se bastante longe das fantasias adolescentes, mas o homem fazia que tivesse uma maravilhosa.

— Edward? — disse, clareando garganta e esperando umedecer um pouco sua língua, seca como um deserto. Olhou ao seu redor procurando água, o que fosse.

— A maioria me chama Ed.

Aro não teve nenhum problema em limpar sua garganta. Ruidosamente. Bella se voltou, com o corpo avermelhado pela vergonha. Maravilhoso. Não necessitava que a apanhassem olhando fixamente um homem estranho diante de seu estúpido chefe.

— Como dizia, Dra. Swan, o Dr. Cullen aqui presente foi contratado pela junta de diretores para...ah...ajudá-la em sua investigação

— Me ajudar? — O calor abandonou seu corpo em um instante, substituído por um temor frio.

— Sim. — O sorriso afetado na cara do Aro lhe dizia que não ia gostar do que tinha que dizer.

— Importar-lhe-ia me elucidar sobre o tipo de ajuda que a direção pensa que necessito?

— O Dr. Cullen é um especialista em mamíferos marinhos. Sua especialidade é as doenças predominantes nos ditos mamíferos. Vai ajudar a encontrar uma razão para o estado dos pobres e doentes golfinhos.

Pobres e doentes golfinhos, um corno. Se Aro se saiu com a sua, estariam agora mesmo apodrecendo-se na praia.

— Não necessito nenhuma ajuda, Aro, e você sabe. — Tratou de manter um tom profissional e educado, mas sabia que soava tenso e irritado.

— Realmente não me preocupa que você pense que necessita ajuda ou não, Dra. Swan. O Dr. Cullen está aqui e vai ficar até que os golfinhos estejam curados.

Claude se levantou, como forma de despedida. Jaz se negou a mover-se, querendo ter o Dr. Edward Cullen fora de seu caminho antes de sair dali.

— Não o quero ofender, Dr. Cullen, mas trabalho melhor sozinha.

— Tentarei não me cruzar em seu caminho — disse Edward, obrigando-a a olhá-lo outra vez.

Pareceria impróprio se ela gemesse e babasse sobre ele? Na verdade, nunca conseguiria terminar qualquer trabalho com ele sobre sua nuca ou sobre algo. Ou sob algo. Ou próximo a...

Meu deus, estava experimentando algum tipo de episódio de descontrolo selvagem da libido! De todas formas, o que se passava com ela?

— Agradeço que tenha feito a viagem desde...De onde exatamente é você, Dr. Cullen?

— É Ed, e sou da Filadélfia.

— Já vejo. — Filadélfia. Dinheiro antigo. Provavelmente um amigo da família de Aro—. E conhece a família Volturi?

— Indiretamente. Minha família está relacionada com eles em muitas atividades filantrópicas.

Agh. Outro menino rico sabe-tudo. Exatamente o que necessitava. O mau era que o conhecimento de seus antecedentes não apagava a chama de calor abrasador e tenso que sentia nesse momento em seu interior. Ele tinha aberto algum tipo de porta à sua sexualidade adormecida e não se fecharia até que obtivera uma liberação. O que tinha a intenção de fazer logo que terminasse a reunião.

Já que, claramente, não tinha eleição sobre trabalhar com ele, assentiu.

— Bem. Reúna-se comigo no laboratório pela manhã e começaremos. Recorde somente manter-se absolutamente fora de meu caminho. Quanto mais você interfira, — disse, assegurando-se de dirigir um olhar em direção a Aro— mais tempo levará deduzir o que é que está adoecendo aos golfinhos.

Enquanto saia do escritório de Aro, deu uma olhada a seu relógio. Deu-se conta de repente de que não tinha descansado nem ingerido nenhuma comida durante todo o dia. Apressou-se a ir para seu apartamento e entrou dando uma patada, com um sonoro golpe.

Seu coração martelava contra suas costelas, seu corpo estava suado apesar do clima fresco que se sentia lá fora.

Nunca em sua vida tinha experimentado uma reação física tão rápida e furiosa ante um homem. E nunca seu corpo se acendeu, umedecido e virtualmente tinha alcançado os espasmos do orgasmo só por estar de pé ao lado de um homem.

Mas agora mesmo estava ao bordo. Irritada, tremente, e desejando ardentemente um clímax, como se lhe tivesse sido negado durante um comprido tempo. Tinha que voltar a trabalhar, agora não tinha tempo para isto.

Não obstante, não seria capaz de se concentrar em seu trabalho até que aliviasse sua tensão interior. Ignorando o fato de que deveria conseguir algo para comer, evitou a cozinha e se enfiou em seu dormitório. Agora mesmo parecia muito mais importante satisfazer sua libido que sua fome.

Depois de procurar rapidamente através de seu quarto, encontrou o pequeno vibrador em forma de bala e o acendeu, aumentando sua antecipação com o zumbido. Deitou-se na cama e deslizou suas calças curtas e suas calcinhas até os joelhos, abrindo suas pernas tanto como pôde.

O mero pensamento de Ed Cullen fez que a excitação subisse vertiginosamente. Fechou seus olhos, colocando o vibrador contra seu palpitante clítoris. Deslizou facilmente contra sua pele, misturando-se com os sucos de seu desejo.

Ele parecia alguém que passava muito tempo ao sol. Nenhum solário daria à sua pele esse aspecto de ter sido beijada pelo sol. Seu cabelo bronze bagunçado e seus olhos verde floresta lhe davam uma aparência de estrela de cinema. O tipo depravado de estrela, que tornava loucas as mulheres com seus olhares sufocantes. Seu corpo estava perfeitamente formado, largo nos ombros, estreito na cintura e os quadris, suas coxas musculosas mas não demasiado. Ela odiava o exagero.

Um gemido escapou enquanto movia o extremo do vibrador contra uma área particularmente sensível ao longo de sua fenda.

Era seu sexo tão grande como ele? Facilmente mediria um e noventa ou um e noventa e cinco. Ela não era pequena, nem nada parecido, mas ele era um gigante a seu lado.

Grande, bronzeado, magnífico, erótico.

— OH, sim — murmurou ela, deslizando o vibrador em sua vagina, provocando-se a si mesma retirando-o, aplicando o extremo sobre seu palpitante clítoris antes de escorregá-lo para baixo e ainda por cima das dobras outra vez.

Elevou seus quadris e empurrou o aparelho para dentro, tamborilando seu clítoris com os dedos da outra mão enquanto se penetrava a si mesma com o vibrador.

A tensão elevada, a excitação, a antecipação de uma liberação muito necessitada, cresciam em seu interior. Sua mente invocou imagens marotas do que ela e Ed poderiam ter feito juntos se Claude não tivesse estado ali dentro.

Como saberia Ed? Doce ou salgado? E seu sexo encaixaria em sua boca? Quereria ele lamber sua vulva, sorver seu clítoris até que ela alagasse sua língua e sua cara ao correr-se? Deitaria ele seu sêmen dentro de sua boca ansiosa, a deixando chupá-lo até que não ficasse nada que lhe dar?

OH, sim, assim. Imaginou-o subindo sobre ela, deslizando seu pesado pênis profundamente em sua vagina, investindo-a duro e rápido até que gritasse no êxtase.

As sensações se intensificaram. Logo, muito em breve. Jaz apertou suas pernas, deixando o vibrador mágico fazer seu trabalho, sentindo as ondas chocar sobre ela enquanto se estabelecia uma marcha frenética. Deslizou a mão entre suas pernas e rodeou seu clítoris, roçando-se rápida e furiosamente até que a repentina corrente de seu orgasmo alagou sua vulva.

Mordeu os lábios para abster-se de dar fortes gritos, mas não pôde evitar que lhe escapassem uns gemidos. Seus quadris se elevaram da cama enquanto seu orgasmo fluía através de cada poro, cada músculo e cada órgão, até que estava empapada em suor e em seus próprios sucos. Quando as ondas se apaziguaram, alcançou o interior de seu corpo meio tremente e extraiu o vibrador.

Bella ofegou, tratando de moderar a respiração. Bom Deus, isto tinha sido intenso. Quanto tempo tinha passado desde que se correu a última vez? Dias? Semanas talvez? Ou tinha sido ontem mesmo?

Mal podia recordar masturbar-se até alcançar um furioso crescendo semelhante. Tinha-lhe parecido mais intenso que nada que tivesse experimentado recentemente.

Sua mente derivou de retorno a Ed Cullen e sua vagina se contraiu, esquentando-se e abrindo-se. Seus mamilos se marcaram contra sua fina camiseta, implorando seu toque, sua boca, suas mãos sobre eles.

Ela estava pronta para mais.

Ela estava pronta para ele.

Ela estava em grandes problemas.

Ed tinha sabido, no momento em que ela o tinha conhecido, que estava em grandes problemas com a Dra. Bella Swan. Seus olhos chocolate se escureceram, com as pupilas dilatadas. Sua respiração lhe chegou em rápidos ofegos, seus seios subindo e baixando rapidamente.

Ele tinha captado seu perfume, uma curiosa mescla de baunilha e uma essência única de fêmea. O perfume de excitação. Sua excitação.

E então se endureceu instantaneamente, sobressaltando-se e vendo-se obrigado a colocar sua fictícia pasta diante de sua ereção para que ninguém a visse.

Graças a Deus ela tinha estado muita ocupada o olhando fixamente na cara e sorrindo desdenhosamente a seu chefe para aperceber-se.

Maldição, era uma fera. Quente, apaixonada e não queria que ninguém mais fizesse sexo com ela ou a conseguisse. E ao mesmo momento exsudava sexualidade como se a levasse ao seu redor sob a forma de pele adicional. Ele a havia sentido, toda ela, vibrando contra ele, lhe tocando em formas nas não tinha sido tocado em muito tempo. Seus sentidos sintonizaram com seu perfume, a forma em que se movia, a forma em que brincava nervosamente com seu cabelo, até que tudo o que quis fazer foi jogar esse parvo do Aro, lançá-la em cima da mesa do escritório e fodê-la até que ambos gritassem sua liberação.

Se seus sentidos eram uma indicação, ela tinha estado pensando no mesmo. Certamente tinha saído dali tão rapidamente como pôde. Curioso, logo que ela saiu ele se desculpou, localizou o apartamento que lhe tinha sido atribuído, e descobriu que era na porta do lado de Bella.

Ele a tinha escutado, seu sonar finamente afinado, seu corpo psiquicamente conectado ao dela por alguma estranha razão. Sua respiração sussurrava através das paredes, seus gemidos e calados ofegos o punham louco.

De acordo, ele não a poderia ver, mas podia imaginar muito bem o que ela estava fazendo ali.

Deitada sobre a cama, sem dúvida, suas calcinhas baixadas para baixo e seus dedos friccionando rapidamente contra seus clítoris.

Ele se perguntou se tinha uma suave penugem sobre seu montículo, fazendo conjunto com os belos cachos de sua cabeça, ou se estava descoberta. De qualquer forma, o pensamento o seduziu, endureceu-o, fez com que suas bolas se apertassem contra seu corpo.

Os pensamentos de masturbar-se junto com ela tinham entrado em sua mente, mas se deteve a si mesmo. De acordo, possivelmente tinha esfregado seu sexo através de suas calças jeans, mas isso só fez com que a dor piorasse.

Logo ele tinha ouvido seus gritos amortecidos, como se tratasse de conter-se. Ele teria apostado que era das que gritavam. Adorava quando uma mulher gritava seu orgasmo, deixando-o voar através dela como a corrente de uma onda que se aproxima.

Quando ficou quieta imaginou-a deitada ali, seu corpo esgotado pelo orgasmo, sua pele rosa e vibrante, sua úmida vagina.

Seu sexo se apertou contra suas calças jeans, suplicando pela oportunidade de deslizar-se em sua vagina molhada. Por desgraça, ela não estava ali.

Entretanto, por que deveria negar a si mesmo um pouco de prazer? Ela certamente não o tinha feito.

Estava sentado sobre a cama e abriu o fecho de suas calças jeans, permitindo que seu pênis rígido brotasse livre. Fechou seus olhos e apoiou suas costas contra a cabeceira, imaginando-a.

O perfume dela o rodeou e ele colocou seus dedos sobre seu sexo, acariciando-o ligeiramente. Em sua mente se introduziu uma imagem de Bella aos pés de sua cama, que ela lhe mostrava como e onde se tinha tocado a si mesma, lhe ensinando os segredos de seu corpo a fim de que ele a pudesse agradar na mesma forma em que ela sentia prazer.

E então sua mão se converteu na dela quando ela engatinhou por cima da cama e agarrou sua ereção, com seus dedos que se apertavam hermeticamente ao redor da base e escorregavam lentamente para a ponta. Ela se inclinaria e lamberia seu salgado fluido, logo poria seus lábios sobre ele, tomando-o profundamente no interior do quente nicho de sua boca.

Gemeu, incapaz de conter-se, sem lhe importar nesse momento se ela golpeava a parede e lhe perguntava que diabos estava fazendo aí dentro. Podia ser que se o fizesse, ele a convidasse e lhe pedisse que o observasse correr-se.

E esse pensamento esticou seus testículos em duros nós. Descansaram ajustados contra seu corpo, prontos para a liberação.

Liberação que não ia demorar muito. Acelerou suas carícias, visualizando sua vagina perolada com umidade, sabendo que saberia como sua essência... doce, embriagadora, excitante. Ele queria que ela lhe rogasse que lambesse sua fenda e logo lhe exigisse que a fizesse correr-se.

Seus suaves gemidos enquanto ela chegava ao clímax soaram através de seus ouvidos enquanto bombeava seu pênis mais rápido, apertando sua mão sobre o membro. Seria sua vagina tão apertada como isto? Ela teria um orgasmo tão intenso que a faria enjoar-se?

As sensações cresciam fora de controle. Ele se permitiu soltar um grunhido baixo quando seu clímax se disparou para cima, molhando sua própria mão enquanto bombeava seu sexo furiosamente, imaginando que era a vagina de Bella o que o agarrava tão apertadamente.

Ele ofegou e se relaxou, acariciando-se lentamente até que não ficou mais nada que dar. Endireitou sua roupa e foi-se lavar, sem estar satisfeito, nem de longe, com sua liberação.

Uma liberação temporária, infelizmente. Seu corpo ainda ardia por Isabella. Mas se negava a ser dominado pela sereia ruiva que parecia havê-lo capturado. Não, ele podia ter ouvido às escondidas sua pequena escapada da masturbação, mas isso não significava de nenhuma forma que quisesse fazer amor com ela. Em suas fantasias talvez. Na realidade, nem pensar. Ele era mais duro que tudo isso e poderia resistir facilmente a qualquer tentação que ela lançasse sobre ele.

De fato, era ainda cedo, e que o condenassem se ia esperar para unir-se a ela no laboratório, sabendo que o havia posposto até o dia seguinte com o propósito de o evitar. Além disso, Emmet não tinha parecido de todo contente de esperar uns dias no tanque do aquário. Verdadeiramente, agora mesmo desejava poder trocar de lugar com seu irmão. O aquário parecia muito mais seguro que a terra.

Esperou o som da porta do Bella, logo decidiu preparar uma bebida fresca para encharcar o fogo enfurecido de seu interior.

Com sorte, seu desejo por ela se teria apaziguado quando chegasse ao laboratório.


	5. CAPITULO 4

**Hellow, sweets! Olha eu aqui!**

**Como prometido, mais um capitulo das minhas 3 adaptações de presente de páscoa!**

**Amanhã eu não vou poder postar, então vai começar a valer o cronograma que está no meu profile, tá?**

**Bem, respondendo as reviews:**

**Agome chan****: **_**ain, não é uma delicia? Viu que capitulo quente? Isso é porque você não viu os outros XD! Bjus e esse capitulo é para você!**_

**Bem, feliz páscoa a todos e até semana que vem!**

**OBS.: Capitulo proibido para menores e cardíacos... estejam avisados!**

**Capítulo 4**

Bella soube o momento em que Edward Cullen entrou através da porta. Seus sentidos ficaram em alerta, seu corpo se sintonizou com o dele em alguma radiofrequência estranha.

Maldição. E justo quando tinha estado a ponto de conseguir pôr seus pensamentos sob controle. Pois estava segura de que ainda tinha o estúpido sorriso de acabo-de-ter-um-orgasmo-condenadamente-genial na cara. O calor de um rubor brotou sobre suas bochechas. Algumas vezes odiava ser assim. Cada sarda, cada rubor, exteriorizavam-se em seu rosto como um maldito farol que cintilava.

Ela deu a volta, com a intenção de lhe perguntar por que tinha ignorado sua indicação de encontrar-se com ela pela manhã, quando o sorriso dele fez com que não abrisse a boca.

Olhava-a com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso conhecedor em sua cara, como se soubesse o que tinha estado fazendo há vinte minutos atrás.

O que não podia ser de nenhuma forma.

— Pensei que lhe havia dito que nos encontrássemos pela manhã.

Ele se encolheu de ombros e se aproximou dela.

— Não quis esperar. O que está fazendo?

Tratando de trabalhar sozinha e afastar meus pensamentos de ti.

— Procurando nas amostras de sangue algumas das toxinas conhecidas que são causadas pela contaminação.

— Pensa que a causa é um poluente?

— Não sei. Talvez. Francamente, é muito cedo para dizê-lo.

Edward se deteve a seu lado, ignorando a forma em que suas bochechas avermelhavam quanto mais se aproximava. Evitou inspirar para não aspirar seu perfume incitante.

— Considerou o envenenamento?

Ela examinou os dados no computador.

— Sim. Está em minha lista de provas. Espero que não seja isso. — O contemplou—. Por que quereria alguém envenenar os golfinhos?

— Quem sabe? Abundam as pessoas doentes aí fora.

Umas mechas de cabelo escaparam de seu caprichoso rabo-de-cavalo e deslizaram ao longo de sua bochecha. Ele queria agarrar um e deslizar seus dedos através da massa sedosa, logo liberar o resto deles e agitar com suas mãos seu cabelo.

Maldição. Um estremecimento de calor agitou sua virilha. Obrigou seus pensamentos a concentrar-se em fórmulas da Oceana e a afastar-se de ruivas de doce aroma.

As amostras de sangue zumbiam brandamente no analizador. Edward aproveitou a oportunidade para familiarizar-se com o laboratório. Toda a última tecnologia, muitas coisas de última geração.

— Tem um equipamento impressionante — declarou, reprimindo um sorriso quando ela se virou e o olhou com os olhos muito abertos.

— Perdoe?

— Já sabe. Analizadores, cromatógrafos, microscópios. O equipamento do laboratório?

— OH! Oh, sim certamente... — voltou a girar rapidamente, mas não antes que ele visse sua cara tornando-se de novo rosada.

— Tive a impressão pelo Aro que seus recursos eram um pouco limitados.

— Isso é um eufemismo. Ele me dá muito pouco com o que trabalhar. — Ela se concentrou em um dos analizadores, evitando continuar a o olhar.

Edward olhou com atenção em um dos microscópios, ajustando a lente para ampliar a imagem.

— Onde consegue um equipamento tão caro?

— Faço um montão de súplicas a grandes empresas com dinheiro para queimar e uma causa com a que identificar-se.

Ela poderia mover-se para mais longe dele? Sempre que Edward se aproximava para olhar no que estava trabalhando, ela se transladava a outro analizador ou tomava um gráfico e fazia notas enquanto se afastava.

— Ponho-a nervosa?

Sua mão se congelou na pasta, mas não o olhou.

— Não, claro que não. Por que pensa isso?

— Porque continua ruborizando-se e afastando-se de mim quando me aproximo.

— Não o faço.

Ele a abordou, sabendo que não tinha motivos para desafiá-la assim, mas não parecia poder evitá-lo.

— Prove-o.

Logo ela o olhou, seu olhar fixo, cautelosa.

— O quê?

Teve que ser a forma em que ela parecia aterrorizada de ter qualquer contato com ele que o fez querer provocá-la um pouco mais.

— Hei dito que o prove. Vamos trabalhar juntos. Se se afastar para o outro lado da divisão cada vez que me aproximo, este projeto vai durar duas vezes mais do necessário.

Em uma tentativa óbvia de valentia, ela levantou seu queixo.

— Não me importa onde se coloque. Simplesmente estou acostumada a trabalhar sozinha e não necessito alguém rondando sobre meu ombro.

— Não rondava. Olhava.

— Bem, deixe de olhar e faça um pouco de trabalho. — Ela empurrou uma pasta até ele —. Essas são as notas da primeira bateria de provas. As amostras de sangue estão ali no refrigerador.

Trabalharam cotovelo com cotovelo todo o momento, sem muita mais conversação que ler em voz alta os dados ou fazer perguntas. Edward trabalhou a um bom ritmo, estudando as notas e as provas que Bella tinha estado realizando até o momento.

Tinha que admiti-lo, ela era muito eficiente. A maior parte das coisas nas que ele tinha pensado ela as tinha feito. O qual não deixava muita margem para sugestões, mas ao menos agora sabia que ela não era incompetente. De fato, ela tinha pensado inclusive em alguns aspectos que não lhe tinham ocorrido a ele. A contra gosto, precaveu-se de que ela não era uma inepta. Quer dizer, para um humano da terra, certamente.

Quando terminaram de realizar todas as provas, Edward se apercebeu de que tinham estado levantados quase toda a noite. Bella bocejou e cobriu a boca, logo colocou as mãos na parte baixa de suas costas e se estirou. O movimento empurrou para adiante seus seios, com seus mamilos apertando-se contra a fina camiseta.

Seu pênis respondeu, sacudindo-se e o recordando que o curto alívio que tinha tido mais cedo não tinha sido suficiente para amortecer sua excitação. Com os espíritos das águas sempre disponíveis e complacentes, raramente tinha que recorrer à masturbação para satisfazer-se.

— Músculos doloridos? — perguntou ele.

Ela se virou e negou com a cabeça.

— Estou bem.

Ele percebeu seu coice e a forma em que ela estirou seu pescoço.

— Não, não o está. Não há nada pior que o trabalho de laboratório para prender os músculos dos ombros. — Ele se aproximou e se deteve diante dela—. Dê a volta.

Seus olhos se entrecerraram.

— Por que?

— Assim poderei dar-lhe uma massagem nos nós.

Por sua expressão de horror, qualquer um pensaria que ele se acabava de oferecer a lhe cortar a garganta.

— Posso fazê-lo sozinha.

— Pode massagear suas clavículas? Vamos, isso é algo que eu gostaria de ver.

— Não era isso o que queria dizer. Tomarei um banho quente quando chegar ao meu apartamento.

Sua declaração evocava imagens visuais que era melhor que não tivesse.

— Dê a volta. Não a morderei. — Embora gostasse, e apostava que ela também.

— Não, de verdade, eu...

— Vamos, dê a volta! — Ele não tinha querido que soasse tão enérgico, mas rapidamente ela lhe deu as costas, o assombrando outra vez. Certamente era uma mulher difícil de entender.

Inspirando profundamente, Edward colocou as mãos sobre seus ombros e fechou os olhos quando a percepção de sua pele sedosa o sacudiu como um relâmpago. Quando pressionou, massageando seus músculos, ela inspirou rapidamente, logo deixou escapar um suave gemido.

OH, caramba, de quem tinha sido a brilhante ideia? Cada vez que massageava os tensos músculos de seus ombros, ela se arqueava e emitia pequenos gemidos e gemidos que soavam como palavras sussurradas de paixão.

Seu pênis respondeu endurecendo-se, alargando-se e preparando-se. Ele não queria desejar esta mulher. Não queria ter imagens de como a penetraria e sentiria as paredes vaginais o espremendo até que liberasse jorros profundamente em seu interior. Ele não queria saborear seus lábios para comprovar se esse perfume de baunilha se atrasava em sua boca.

O que era ainda pior era que agora que tinha começado a tocá-la, não queria deter-se.

— Isso está a ser genial — disse ela, afastando seu cabelo de seu pescoço. Ele dirigiu seus dedos lentamente para a nuca, apartando as mechas sedosas, desesperado por querer colocar seus lábios ali e ver se tremia quando a beijasse.

Supunha que gemer nesse momento seria impróprio, mas maldita seja se não encontrava muito difícil abster-se de expressar sua frustração. Seu duro pênis pressionou dolorosamente contra suas calças jeans, pulsando e martelando da base à ponta. Agora desejava não ter prestado tanta atenção aos ruídos espontâneos da masturbação de Bella.

— Hum, Cullen?

— Me chame Edward. — Ele deslizou seus dedos pelo pescoço até a nuca, massageando brandamente a base do couro cabeludo.

— Edward?

— Sim.

— Penso que já é suficiente.

— Sério? — Ele não queria deter-se. O que faria ela se lhe dava a volta, sujeitava-a entre seus braços e tomava o que queria tão desesperadamente tomar? — Está segura de que já é suficiente ou quer mais?

Ela se acalmou. Tudo o que ele ouvia era sua respiração, rápidas inspirações e expirações. Seu perfume flutuava ao redor dele, essa curiosa mescla de baunilha e fêmea excitada. Ele correu o risco e pressionou mais perto, notando como ela se esticava quando sua ereção roçou suas nádegas.

Mas ela não se moveu, não deu a volta, não o esbofeteou ou pediu que se detivera.

Ela ficou rígida, logo suspirou. Uma respiração comprida, trêmula, que arrancou de chofre os últimos vestígios de autocontrole que ele possuía. Deu-lhe a volta e contemplou seu rosto. Seus olhos eram escuras piscinas verdes cheias de desejo. A língua dela acariciou e lambeu seu próprio lábio inferior.

OH não. Queria ser ele a lamber seus lábios. Inclinou-se para ela e passou sua língua ao longo da linha de seu lábio, provando-a justamente onde ela se lambeu, saboreou-a. Ela conteve a respiração em um sussurro tão suave como uma pluma.

— O que faz? — perguntou ela.

— Beijo-te. Importa-te?

A confusão sulcou sua face.

— Hum, não, suponho que não. Mas deveria me importar.

— Porquê?

Pergunta-a ficou suspensa entre eles por breves segundos. Logo ela negou com a cabeça, com o cabelo caindo para sua cara.

— Não tenho nem ideia.

Quando ela colocou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e pressionou seu corpo ágil contra ele, ele se perdeu completamente. Qualquer pensamento que tivesse sobre o que era correto ou incorreto desapareceu quando ela o tocou.

Ele a puxou bruscamente contra si até que cada polegada possível do corpo dela estava em contato com o seu. Seu montículo apertou contra sua ereção e ele se balançou contra ela, sendo recompensado com seu gemido de prazer.

Então fez o que tinha querido fazer do primeiro momento em que se encontraram, saboreou sua boca, sua língua se mergulhou dentro mal pressionou seus lábios contra os dela.

O que estava fazendo? Bella tratou de limpar sua cabeça, incapaz de acreditar que se lançara voluntariamente nos braços de um total desconhecido. E ainda pior, do momento em que se encontraram, ela se havia sentido conectada com ele.

Este contato parecia predeterminado, como se ela tivesse querido tocá-lo, beijá-lo, sentir suas mãos acariciando seu corpo. Lhe tinha dado a bem-vinda apesar do fato que seu comportamento era totalmente demente e alheio ao seu caráter.

Seus lábios eram cheios e quentes. Sua boca tinha sabor de café e a uma espécie de gosto que conhecia. Hortelã, isso era. Um de seus caramelos favoritos. Ela lambeu o sabor de sua língua e ele gemeu, seus dedos se cravavam em seus quadris enquanto ele empurrava sua ereção contra ela. O calor de seu pênis queimava sua roupa e a dela. Nesse momento, não queria nada mais que o sentir profundamente sepultado dentro dela.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás, lhe permitindo o acesso ao seu pescoço. Seus lábios queimaram sua pele quando ele deslizou do queixo à sua clavícula, lambendo o lunar que havia nesse lugar. Ela tremeu, desejando mais do que se atrevia a pedir.

Mas ele parecia saber por instinto o que ela desejava. Lhe deu a volta outra vez, ficando detrás dela, depois serpenteou sua mão, descendo por sua clavícula e através dos ombros, deixando um rastro quente em seu braço. Quando cruzou para o outro lado e acariciou seu abdômen, seu ventre, tremeu. Sua mão voou para perto do início das calças. Escorregaria seus dedos dentro e os afundaria em seu sexo?

Ela o desejava? OH, Deus, sim, queria-o.

Ele não o fez. Em lugar disso, introduziu a mão debaixo de seu top e a moveu para cima, inflamando-a de desejo com cada toque de sua palma em sua pele nua. Quando ele alcançou suas costelas e acariciou com sua mão seu seio, seus joelhos quase não a mantiveram em pé. Envolveu-a com um braço ao redor de sua cintura e acariciou primeiro um seio e depois o outro, beliscando seus mamilos até ficarem duros e rígidos sob seus dedos inquisidores.

Ele levantou sua camisa, liberando seus peitos para poder acariciá-los. A ascensão e descida de seu peito empurrava seus seios mais profundamente em suas mãos. Ela olhou para abaixo e observou como fazia girar um mamilo entre seus dedos indicadores e polegar. O estímulo de sua carícia disparou uma cãibra entre suas pernas, molhando-a e preparando-a para ele.

Ela mordeu seus lábios para evitar lhe rogar que tocasse seu clítoris, que a fizesse superar o bordo. Seu episódio anterior com o vibrador não servia para apaziguar sua fome de orgasmo. Somente elevava seus sentidos sexuais até ao ponto em que o movimento mais leve de sua mão contra seu sexo disparava sua paixão como um foguete.

— Desfruta de minhas carícias?

Suas palavras, murmuradas em sua orelha, soavam como uma carícia suave. Ela tremeu.

— Sim.

— Quer mais?

— Sim.

— Então me toque, Bella. Me alcance detrás de ti e me acaricie.

Ela o fez gostosamente, ansiosa por sujeitar na palma da mão seu pênis duro. Ele oscilou para adiante, pressionando sua ereção contra sua mão. Ela cavou a mão enquanto deslizava seus dedos sobre o tecido dos jeans e desejava que desaparecessem magicamente, de forma que pudesse sentir sua ardente e dura longitude em sua mão.

— Quer meu pênis em sua vagina?

Ela fechou seus olhos, com sua mente alagada de imagens justamente disso. Edward gravitando sobre ela, rodeando-a com suas compridas pernas e levantando seus quadris. Seu olhar fixo estaria conectado com o dela. Ela queria observar seus olhos, observá-los obscurecer-se quando ele se deslizasse dentro dela.

— Sim.

— Sim, o quê?

— Sim. Quero-o.

— Não. Me diga o que quer, Bella. Me diga exatamente o que quer.

Ele a torturou, obrigando-a a dizê-lo quando sabia perfeitamente bem o que queria. Ela nunca tinha falado durante o sexo. Os homens com os que tinha estado não tinham querido ouvir o que ela gostava.

O sexo tinha sido tranqüilo, dentro e fora, pensou ela com um sorriso. Nenhuma conversa, nada como este ardente inferno de calor que Edward tinha provocado dentro dela.

Seu desejo por ele a assustava e a excitava ao mesmo tempo. Ela não deveria fazer isto com um desconhecido. Definitivamente não com um colega de trabalho.

Mas ela o queria. Agora, aqui, justo assim. E queria lhe dizer exatamente como.

— Quero seu pênis dentro de minha vagina, Edward. Fode-me.

Então ele riu, um estrondo rouco que trespassou seus sentidos, fazendo-a tremer, fazendo-a querê-lo, fazendo-a necessitá-lo.

Ela se virou para enfrentá-lo, pronta para lhe rogar que a tomasse ali mesmo, nesse momento.

Então se congelou quando ouviu som de passos.

— Merda! — foi a resposta sussurrada de Edward.

Rapidamente ela se afastou, arrumando sua roupa e esperando ardentemente não ter um rubor revelador em suas bochechas. Sentia seus lábios inchados pelos apaixonados beijos, seu corpo estava em chamas e tão perto do clímax que poderia terminar ela mesma em segundos.

Rapidamente o procurou com o olhar, só para o encontrar sentado em um banco de laboratório, com a cara sepultada no microscópio.

Quando quatro de seus ajudantes de laboratório entraram na habitação, ela estava com a cabeça agachada, concentrada em sua própria investigação. Só esperava parecer mais inocente do que se sentia.

— Que cedo estão nisso esta manhã! — disse Tyler, um de seus ajudantes, enquanto entrava.

Ele não tinha nem ideia do perto que tinham chegado de estar realmente nisso. Assentiu com a cabeça e tentou um sorriso.

— Pensei que conseguiríamos adiantar.

Adiantar? Maldição, ainda não tinha ido dormir. Deu uma olhada no relógio e se precaveu de que eram já as cinco da manhã.

Ela acabava de passar a noite com Edward Cullen, só que não do modo que teria querido.


	6. CAPITULO 5

**FALAE, GALERINHA!**

**COMO FORAM DE PASCOA? GANHARAM MUITO CHOCOLATE? NÃO? ENTÃO FAÇAM IGUAL A MIM E ROUBEM DO SEU IRMÃOZINHO!**

**BEM, AGORA CHEGA DE PALHAÇADA... POXA VIDA, CUSTA DEIXAR UMA REVIEWZINHA? ASSIM EU FICO TRISTE, POXA!**

**RESPONDENDO:**

**Agome chan: **_**minha filha, até eu frustrei por eles... mas você vai adorar quando concluirem... o que eu acho mais legal é a negação do ed e da bella... rio muito!**_

_**Bjus e o cap é pra você!**_

**Bem, beijos a todos e bom mergulho!**

**Capítulo 5**

— Está louco? — Emmet agitou suas aletas e se comunicou com os sons da linguagem dos golfinhos. Edward necessitava realmente um ouvido amigo que o escutasse, e um de seus irmãos guardiães era o mais amigável que ia conseguir no ambiente desta terra hostil.

Não podia acreditar que quase o tinha feito com Bella.

— Sim, aparentemente estou. Não sei em que estava pensando.

— Então, me estás dizendo que teve a possibilidade de ter relações sexuais com a ardente morena e o arruinou?

Não era realmente o tipo de apoio que queria.

— Não. Estou dizendo que quase fiz sexo com ela e é por isso que estou louco.

— Está bem, estou um pouco confundido. O mau é que quase fizeram sexo. Quer dizer que está contente de não ter terminado o que começou?

Algumas vezes Emmet evocava o pior dele.

— O mau é que quase fizemos sexo. Não deveria ter tocado nela sequer.

— Por que diabos não? Pelo que me contou, ela estava mais que ansiosa por fazê-lo.

— Estava.

— Então, qual é o problema?

Edward pôs os olhos em branco.

— O problema é que não o quero fazer.

— Por que não?

— Supunha-se que me estava ajudando!

— Como te posso ajudar se o que diz não tem sentido? — Dane mergulhou e voltou à tona, salpicando com água a cara de Edward.

— Deixa de fazer isso, diabos!

— Ouça, tenho uma solução — disse Emmet.

— Qual?

— Troque de lugar comigo. Você nada no aquário e eu faço sexo com a agradável doutora.

Ele olhou ferozmente o golfinho.

— É um idiota, Emmet.

— Você me chamou idiota? — piscou o olho a Edward, e logo chiou ruidosamente.

— Poderia parar de fazer isso? Alguém te pode ouvir.

— Com quem está falando?

Alguém o tinha ouvido. Bella. Demônios. Ele deu volta e lhe ofereceu um sorriso inocente.

— Só estou falando com o golfinho.

Ela cruzou seus braços e levantou uma sobrancelha, logo se aproximou dele, com suas sapatilhas chapinhando na água estancada do corredor.

— Você estava falando, o golfinho estava chiando seus dentes. Tem o hábito de manter conversações com mamíferos?

— Sempre que posso. Habitualmente dão respostas mais inteligentes que os humanos.

Os lábios dela fizeram uma careta.

— Estou de acordo contigo. Eu prefiro falar com eles do que com a gente daqui. Entretanto, normalmente não respondem.

— Sim, o fazem. O que acontece é que não está escutando.

Bella inclinou sua cabeça como se estivesse considerando seriamente suas palavras. Realmente precisava ser mais cuidadoso com o que dizia quando ela estava perto.

Ela passou roçando-o, agarrou o cubo e lançou um pedaço de calamar a Emmet, que o comeu prontamente e logo colocou seu focinho sob sua mão.

Com tenros golpes, ela acariciou o lombo de Emmet. Edward seguiu os movimentos de sua mão, fascinado com seu toque gentil, enquanto recordava o que sentiu quando ela o tinha acariciado desse modo. Sentiu a repentina urgência de trocar de lugar com Emmet.

— Estudaste a linguagem dos golfinhos? — perguntou ela.

Ele deixou de olhar suas mãos e encontrou seus curiosos olhos chocolate.

— Em realidade sim, o fiz.

— Têm um sistema de comunicação hierárquico. Fiz alguns estudos por minha conta. É realmente fácil comunicar-se com os golfinhos, de um modo básico, é óbvio. Principalmente assinale com a mão e aprenda suas respostas vocais ante certos estímulos.

Aha. Não tinha nem idéia do que ela estava dizendo porque sua mente estava em outra parte. O sol matutino ainda não tinha saído, deixando um distintivo calafrio no ar turvado pela névoa. Ela não tinha fechado sua jaqueta. E ele já sabia que não tinha soutien debaixo de seu fino top. Seus mamilos se endureceram debaixo da camisa. Seu pênis seguia doendo desde seu quase encontro no laboratório fazia umas horas.

— Estou te aborrecendo?

Ele limpou sua cabeça de pensamentos dela nua e deitada em uma das mesas do laboratório, e disse:

— Sinto muito. Meu cérebro está um pouco confuso. Acrescenta à falta de sono e o _jet lag_ da viagem de ontem.

Ela se ruborizou quando ele mencionou a falta de sonho. Obviamente estava pensando no mesmo que ele, exatamente no que tinham estado fazendo enquanto nenhum dos dois estava dormindo.

— Não, o sinto. Devia ter te obrigado a ir para a cama ontem à noite.

— Então, você gosta de dominar?

— Não! OH... OH, quer dizer...

Ela chupou o lábio inferior. Ele percorreu esse lábio com seu polegar.

— Vai ter que deixar de corar se for trabalhar comigo, Bella. Eu sempre digo o que penso.

Ela deu um rápido passo para trás.

— Eu não me ruborizo. É o vento.

Ele olhou para o oceano.

— Não há brisa.

— Faz frio.

— Dou-me conta. — Ele deixou em claro o que quis dizer baixando seu olhar para seus seios, fazendo com que suas bochechas se ruborizassem até mais—. Como disse, sempre digo o que penso.

— Quer saber o que eu penso? — perguntou ela.

— Claro.

— Penso que é perigoso. E penso que preciso ir tomar uma ducha e dormir um pouco. Até mais tarde, Dr. Cullen.

— É Edward — disse ele, mas ela já partia velozmente, dando meia volta.

— Bom movimento, Don Juan.

— Morra, Emmet. — Edward deu a volta coléricamente, pensando em dormir um pouco ele também. A risada de golfinho de Emmet ressonou na manhã tranqüila.

Bella acordou e olhou para o relógio, fazendo uma careta aos números vermelhos que resplandeciam perante ela.

Meio-dia. Tinha dormido cinco horas. Ao menos foram cinco boas horas. Tinha se cansado e dormido como uma morta, negando-se a deixar que sua mente se obcecasse com os golfinhos ou com Edward e com o que quase tinha feito com ele na noite anterior.

Quase? Diabos, se seus assistentes não tivessem chegado cedo, gostosamente teria deixado cair suas calcinhas e separado suas pernas. Tinha estado tão condenadamente ansiosa de sentir seu pênis dentro dela que tinha implorado se tivesse sido necessário.

Girando-se e desprezando-se, os frescos lençóis roçaram seus sensíveis mamilos. Sua mente divagou para a lembrança dos dedos do Edward sobre seus seios. Sua vagina se umedeceu e desejou tocar e massagear a palpitante excitação que nascia ali.

Mas não agora. Não tinha tempo para desperdiçar vários minutos a agradar-se. Mas certamente que o faria mais tarde. Quão último necessitava agora era babar por Edward enquanto estivessem trabalhando juntos.

Ela entrou na ducha, desejando que a água quente pudesse levar todo o desejo que sentia por ele.

Infelizmente, a água no apartamento do lado se abriu ao mesmo tempo.

Edward estava em sua ducha também. OH, Deus, por que não o podia tirar da cabeça? Apenas o conhecia e já quase tinha feito sexo com ele. Esse tipo de comportamento não era próprio dela. Raramente tinha tempo para homens e para relações, e certamente não queria ter uma com Edward Cullen.

Mas o pensamento dele parado sob a ducha se disparou dentro de sua mente. Nu, seu corpo reluzente de sabão e repleto de gotitas de água. Se tocaria? Esfregaria esse fabuloso pênis até que ficasse duro, bombeando-o cada vez mais rápido até disparar um firme jorro de sêmen sobre a parede de azulejos? Pensaria nela enquanto o fazia?

Provavelmente estaria pensando em venenos e possíveis infecções bacterianas relacionadas com os golfinhos. Certamente não nela. Algumas vezes sua própria estupidez a assombrava. Verteu sabão em suas mãos, determinada a lavar cada imagem dele.

Como se sentiriam as mãos dele descendo por suas pernas, sentindo suas pantorrilhas, até chegar a seus pés?

Não! Se detenha, detenha, detenha! Enxaguou-se e logo ensaboou seu cabelo, cantarolando uma canção para manter sua suja cabeça em outra coisa que não fosse a visão do traseiro sexy e nu do doutor.

Quando terminou de secar o cabelo e apanhá-lo no topo da cabeça, sentia-se muito mais segura de poder dirigir o fato de estar trabalhando com Edward. Afinal, tinha todos esses vibradores que lhe davam prazer. Ela podia antecipar seus toques, mas não os dele.

Acabava de vestir suas calças curtas e sua camiseta quando soou um golpe na porta. Abriu-a para encontrar o homem que ocupava sua mente parado ali, com um grande sorriso em sua cara. Seu aroma limpo de banho recém tomado chegou com a brisa, lhe fazendo água na boca. Seu cabelo estava ainda úmido, ondulado, bronze, caindo sobre sua testa. Fechou os punhos para evitar percorrer sua cara.

— Ouvi correr sua ducha, assim pensei que estava levantada. Pronta para começar o dia?

— Claro — disse ela com toda a confiança que pôde reunir. Determinada a pensar somente em seu trabalho disse — Quero revisar os primeiros golfinhos. Nos vemos no laboratório.

— Irei contigo. Quero revisar seu aspecto, temperatura e tom de pele hoje.

Genial. Era como uma sanguessuga, revoando em cima dela e pisando em seus calcanhares onde quer que estivesse. Como podia pensar em ter sexo com seus vibradores quando um homem vivo com um pênis a seguia para todos lados?

Ia ignorá-lo. Quando chegaram ao tanque, ela se deslizou em seu traje e entrou na piscina, revisando todos os golfinhos.

— Nenhuma mudança aqui. Não há nenhuma melhoria, mas ao menos não pioraram.

Edward tinha colocado seu traje e estava parado ao lado de um dos golfinhos, acariciando sua pele.

— O mesmo aqui. Qualquer que seja o problema, atua lentamente.

— Pergunto-me desde quando estão mostrando sintomas.

— Um mês antes de terem ficado parados na praia.

Ela ficou quieta o olhou fixamente.

— Como pode saber isso?

Ele a olhou atentamente durante vários segundos e então disse:

— Somente estou adivinhando. Pelo aspecto de sua pele e o nível de toxinas dentro de seus corpos, diria que o quer que esteja em seus sistemas internos esteve trabalhado durante esse tempo.

— OH. — Ele parecia tão seguro sobre o tempo. Que estranho.

— Talvez devêssemos colher algumas amostras dos corais — disse ele.

— Amostras dos corais? Porquê?

— Porque se o coral está afetado poderia emitir uma toxina. Soube-se que ocorre.

— Não vi nenhuma evidência de contaminação na área ou branqueamento do coral.

— Não obstante, é bom tomar uma ou duas amostras. Irei recolher algumas e te verei no laboratório.

Ela inclinou a cabeça e ele foi rapidamente pegar num estojo de amostras. Curioso, não tomava uma máscara, umas aletas ou uma botija de oxigênio. Quão perto acreditava que estava o coral? Esteve a ponto de correr e alcançá-lo, mas logo pensou que voltaria quando se desse conta que não levava a botija.

Bella se voltou para os golfinhos, esperando ouvir abrir a porta em qualquer momento. Mas quando não o fez, ficou parada no bordo do aquário, olhando para a praia.

Edward se tinha ido. Não tinha dado a volta.

Que estranho. Ela parou fora do tanque e olhou para a praia, buscando-o.

Devia ter estado ali parada uma boa meia hora. Não havia sinais dele. Estava começando a preocupar-se. Certamente não mergulharia sem uma botija. A água era escura, o coral estava localizado a bastante profundidade. Não havia forma que pudesse chegar lá, apanhar amostras e voltar sem precisar respirar ao menos uma vez.

Devia ter trocado de ideias e ter ido para o laboratório ou para seu apartamento. Talvez fosse mergulhar mais tarde. Sentindo-se algo mais que um pouco estúpida, estava a ponto de girar e voltar-se para laboratório quando algo saiu da água.

Era Edward. Um calafrio percorreu sua coluna vertebral enquanto o via sair do mar.

Ele fez uma pausa quando a viu, logo sorriu.

— Tive êxito. Obtive umas amostras. Há um pouco de branqueamento no coral lá abaixo.

— Quanto abaixo?

— Um pedaço.

Ele começou a passar ao seu lado mas ela agarrou seu braço, notando o quente que se sentia sua pele debaixo de seu traje de manga curta. Ela tinha estado muitas vezes nessas águas. Eram frias. Seus dentes normalmente tocavam castanholas quando voltava à superfície. A temperatura do corpo dele era normal, o que não era... normal.

— Espere um segundo. Dá-se conta de quanto tempo esteve ali em baixo?

— Não. Não tenho relógio.

— Ao redor de meia hora.

Ele a olhou.

— Acredito que estás equivocada. Não pude estar ali abaixo tanto tempo.

— Por que não?

— Porque não levei uma botija.

— E por que foi isso?

Ele encolheu os ombros, fazendo com que o traje de neopreno se estirasse contra seu peito amplo. Ela ignorou a pontada de atração.

— Porque não necessitava uma. Estudei os mapas submarinos da área. Sabia quanto tinha que mergulhar e estava certo. Não necessitava uma botija.

— Isso é ridículo, Edward —disse ela, caminhando rapidamente ao lado dele quando se encaminhou para o aquário—. Ninguém entra nessas águas sem uma botija de oxigênio. Como pôde ver sem uma máscara?

— Tenho uma excelente visão debaixo da água. E posso conter o fôlego durante muito tempo.

— Não durante tanto tempo. Não durante meia hora. Nenhum ser humano pode fazê-lo.

Ele se deteve e se voltou para ela, com seu olhar verde enfocado em sua cara. Ela retrocedeu um pouco, mas se manteve firme, esperando que ele dissesse algo.

— Está bem, descobriu-me. Sou um super-homem aquático, que finge ser um cientista marinho bem-educado.

— Só diz tolices.

— Isso me disseram. — Ele se afastou, gritando algo a respeito de trocar-se antes de se encontrar com ela no laboratório.

Ela ficou ali, sua mente cheia de perguntas e sentindo-se estúpida por sequer pensar as coisas que estava pensando.

Havia algo estranho a respeito de Edward Cullen. Algo que não encaixava bem com seu sentido de lógica. Que a condenassem se sabia se era a científica ou a mulher que o achava tão atraente e enigmático.

Mas estava determinada a saber mais sobre ele. E ia começar essa noite.


	7. CAPITULO 6

_**Ai, gente, desculpa por não ter atualizado antes!**_

_**Estou muito enrolada com a faculdade e o trabalho... mas gostei de saber que tive muitas visitas... mesmo com poucos reviews, mas eu mereci...**_

_**Agora eu vou tentar atualizar as fics, pelo menos, uma vez ao mês, para não ficar em falta com vocês!**_

_**Obrigada a quem comentou, mas não vou poder responder porque estou sem tempo!**_

_**Kisses e inté!**_

**Capítulo 6**

— Você gostaria de jantar em minha casa esta noite?

Edward olhou por cima dos informes do laboratório com os resultados do dia anterior, seguro de que tinha ouvido mal Bella.

— Jantar? Em sua casa?

Lhe ofereceu um meio sorriso que desejou lamber dos lábios dela.

— Não o disse suficientemente alto?

— Eu ouvi. Mas porquê?

— Porquê?

— Porquê o jantar?

Ela encolheu os ombros e deu a volta.

— Simplesmente pensei que nos daria uma boa oportunidade para nos conhecermos. Possivelmente possamos estudar algumas das provas que fizemos hoje.

Estavam sozinhos no laboratório, o resto do pessoal já se tinha ido embora. Edward tinha trabalhado diligentemente, obrigando sua mente a se concentrar na investigação e não em Bella, onde sem dúvida nenhuma não era seu lugar.

E agora ela o convidava para jantar? Considerando a química entre eles, isso só podia soletrar-se de uma maneira: desastre.

— Posso cozinhar, sabe?

Ele teria apostado que podia, em mais de uma forma. Teve de trocar de posição para aliviar o peso que sentia em sua virilha. Incapaz de pensar em uma desculpa bastante razoável para negar-se a ir, assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu.

— Certamente. Jantar em sua casa. A que horas?

Bella olhou para cima, para o relógio.

— Agora são cinco e meia. O que te parece às oito? Tenho que terminar algumas coisas aqui e logo irei preparar o jantar.

Várias horas mais tarde, Edward estava parado na porta do apartamento de Bella, com uma garrafa de vinho e um buquê silvestre na mão.

— Idiota — resmungou ele—. Cresça e apareça. Isto não é um encontro. Ela vai pensar que é um tolo.

Era incapaz de entender o que o tinha induzido a ir ao mercado comprar vinho e flores. Mas tinha sido guiado por um impulso e ele, tipicamente, seguia seus instintos.

Desta vez não estava muito seguro de que seus instintos não o tivessem levado pelo mau caminho. Não obstante estava ali. Golpeou a porta.

— Está aberta — gritou ela—. Entra!

Ele entrou, com o aroma de algo incrível invadindo a habitação do pequeno apartamento. Era parecido ao seu em desenho, mas definitivamente muito melhor em cenário. Havia pequenos pormenores esparramados em cada mesa e nos suportes da janela, e o sofá diante da chaminé estava coberto por coloridas mantas, com um livro aberto colocado sobre a almofada do centro.

Era quente e confortável. Nada parecido com seu próprio apartamento.

Seguiu o delicioso perfume de especiarias que o guiou até a pequena cozinha. O cabelo de Bella estava recolhido no alto de sua cabeça, com uns pequenos cachos chocolate caindo livremente. Seu pescoço estava exposto e a Edward acossou o desejo apaixonado de beijar a suave pele da nuca assim exibida.

Tinha postos umas calças curtas e uma camiseta, e suas tentadoras pernas compridas o faziam imaginar como se sentiriam envoltas estreitamente ao redor dele. Suas calças jeans ficaram subitamente apertadas.

— Deixei sobre a mesa os resultados do laboratório — disse ela sem dar a volta, apontando para uma mesa redonda de cromo e vidro acomodada no rincão do café da manhã—. Começa a olhá-los. Eu quase estou terminando com isto.

Ele colocou o vinho e as flores no mostrador vazio, sentindo-se um estúpido por tê-los comprado. Claramente este era um jantar de trabalho. Perguntou-se se ela se daria conta que ele os levara, os faria desaparecer e logo retornava com sua cabeça pronta para o trabalho.

— Está horrivelmente tranqüilo esta noite. — Ela se voltou e sorriu.

Quando viu a garrafa e as flores, seu sorriso desapareceu. Ela o olhou fixamente, com a curiosidade gravada em seus rasgos.

— Trouxe isso para mim?

Ele inclinou a cabeça, sentindo-se um idiota.

Bella tocou as pétalas das margaridas mescladas com flores púrpuras. Recolheu o ramo e o sustentou perto de seu nariz, fechou os olhos e inspirou.

O tempo pareceu deter-se enquanto ele a olhava, fascinado com o prazer refletido em sua cara.

— São lindas e cheiram divinamente. Obrigado, Edward.

Sua voz sussurrada parecia uma suave carícia sobre a pele.

— De nada.

— Poderia abrir o vinho? Faz séculos que não o provo — Ela tirou um saca-rolhas da gaveta e o estendeu a ele, logo alcançou a despensa e tirou duas taças.

Edward estudou a maneira em que suas calças curtas se elevavam e se ajustavam sobre seu traseiro. Ele mesmo estava experimentando certa estreiteza nas suas.

Concentrar-se. O trabalho. Os golfinhos. Os resultados do laboratório.

Quando terminou de abrir e servir o vinho, Bella tinha o jantar sobre a mesa.

Era uma lasanha vegetal que se derreteu em sua boca e fez que se equilibrasse sobre sua comida.

— Isto é fabuloso — lhe disse entre bocados.

Os olhos dela cintilaram.

— Obrigado. Eu gosto de cozinhar.

Sendo solteiro, nunca tinha passado muito tempo pensando em preparar comida. O oceano estava cheio de coisas para comer. Nem se tinha dado conta antes do que se estava perdendo.

Depois de consumir dois pratos de comida e umas poucas taças de vinho, finalmente se afastou um pouco da mesa e olhou Bella.

Ela o olhou, brincando com a comida em seu prato a meio de terminar.

— O que acontece? — perguntou ele.

— É que nunca vi alguém comer tanto. Acaso estava morrendo de fome?

Ele riu.

— Provavelmente. Algumas vezes me esqueço de que devo comer.

Ela inclinou a cabeça.

— Conheço o sentimento.

Limparam os pratos e logo estenderam os informes do laboratório sobre a mesa. Bella terminou seu vinho e distraidamente estendeu sua taça para que Edward a enchesse outra vez enquanto continuava concentrada nos resultados.

— Tem que ser algum tipo de bactéria — murmurou.

Devolveu o copo a ela. Seus dedos se tocaram e ela cruzou seu olhar com o dele, com os olhos curiosos e confundidos. Provavelmente iguais aos dele. O que tinha esta mulher que lhe acendia as vísceras e o fazia desejá-la dessa maneira?

Ela era uma mulher terrestre, de aparência comum e inteligência decente. Nada a ver com a beleza incrível das fadas dos mares, com as carismáticas sereias ou com qualquer das mulheres na Oceana.

E de repente, repentinamente, cada mulher da Oceana empalidecia em comparação com a atraente beleza ruiva com os olhos tão verdes como as colinas perto de sua casa no mar.

Sexo. Tinha que ser o sexo. Não o tinha tido há algum tempo, claramente se sentia fisicamente atraído por Bella e isso se unia ao feito de que não tinha tido uma liberação decente em muito tempo. Ela tinha disparado sua libido e não ia cessar até que ele tivesse extinto o fogo.

— Em que pensa? — perguntou ela.

Ele não tinha nem ideia, porque não tinha ouvido sua pergunta.

— O que penso a respeito do quê?

Bella elevou o olhar dos informes.

— A bactéria. Penso que o problema é de origem bacteriana.

Te concentre, Edward, te concentre.

— Poderia ser. Mas se for assim, não é nenhuma bactéria com que já nos tenhamos encontrado.

Ela inclinou a cabeça.

— Isso é o que tem de ser. Não pode ser viral ou uma infecção contagiosa, porque nem todos os golfinhos o têm. O nariz de garrafa que acolheram um dia depois dos outros não mostrava nenhum sintoma de infecção. Até os sintomas, a febre, a grande quantidade de glóbulos brancos, tuda aponta a uma origem bacteriana. Mas as provas que realizamos até agora não indicam nenhuma bactéria conhecida presente em nenhuma das amostras de sangue dos golfinhos. E todas as suas recontagens sangüíneas são aproximadamente similares.

Ele serviu outro copo de vinho para eles, esperando que o álcool lhe embotasse os sentidos e o fizesse imune a ela. Mas até esse momento não tinha tido nenhum êxito. Mal escutou o que ela disse, pois seus pensamentos estavam concentrados na ideia de despi-la com os dentes.

Felizmente ela apenas o advertiu, tão atenta como estava observando os diagramas, os gráficos e as curvas de dados. Análise que ele tinha revisado fazia horas, chegando às mesmas conclusões que lhe estava contando agora.

— Que tal uma gastroscopia? — sugeriu ele.

Ela o olhou outra vez.

— Pensa que pode ter uma causa gastrointestinal?

Ele encolheu os ombros.

— É uma possibilidade. Embora não haja esponjas aderidas à parede intestinal, que causem uma infecção.

— Palpação. Tipicamente, a infecção pela aderência da esponja é evidente na cavidade abdominal torcida. Pode-se realizar um ultra-som se quiser, mas duvido que essa seja a causa.

— Bem, não mostraram nem vômitos nem sintomas de dor gastrintestinal. Penso que está muito equivocado.

É óbvio, ela não tinha ideia de quão perito era realmente.

— É um esbanjamento desnecessário de dinheiro fazer um ultra-som. Em vez disso tente uma lavagem de estômago — sugeriu ele.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Este é meu laboratório, Dr. Cullen. Penso que sei o que é mais conveniente para meus golfinhos.

— Seus golfinhos? Sabem que reclamaste a propriedade sobre eles?

— Sabe o que quis dizer. Ordenarei os ultra-sons na manhã.

— É sempre tão obstinada, ou é que está realmente convencida de que sempre está certa?

— O que te faz pensar que sua teoria é acertada?

— Não tenho uma teoria — disse ele, apurando o vinho. Logo se levantou e se voltou —. Simplesmente sei o que não é.

— Não estou disposta a jogar com as vidas dos golfinhos só para economizar umas poucas notas. Francamente, estou surpreendida de que você o esteja.

Ela não tinha nem ideia até que extremo ia chegar para salvar os golfinhos. Desejava poder dizer-lhe mas não podia. Portanto ela acreditava que não lhe interessavam. Importava-lhe um rabanete.

— Fá-lo. Tira o dinheiro do aquário. Não encontrará provas de esponjas.

Ela se aproximou, detendo-se perto, a suspeita evidente em seus olhos entrecerrados.

— Contratou-te Aro para vigiar o que gasto?

— Huh?

— Ouviu-me. Sei quanto quer o muito filho de puta economizar uma ou duas. Falas como ele. Disposto a sacrificar a vida dos golfinhos com fim de economizar dinheiro. O dinheiro que ele e sua família têm aos montes.

— Não tenho nada a ver com Aro Volturi ou com seu dinheiro. Minha preocupação está nos golfinhos e são a única coisa em que estou interessado. — Ele o dizia em mais de um sentido, dos quais sua crescente atração por ela não era o menos importante.

E ela deveu ter-se dado conta disso, porque percorreu com o olhar as flores em uma floreira sobre a mesa da cozinha.

— Realmente? E eu que pensei que estava tratando de ganhar e me convencer a te colocar em minha cama.

— O que é o que te deu essa ideia?

— O vinho, as flores, o laboratório ontem. Estava todo o tempo sobre mim.

— O vinho e as flores trouxe só para agradecer por me cozinhar o jantar. Com respeito ao que aconteceu no laboratório ontem, você sabe tanto quanto eu que é simples biologia. Ambos somos seres sãos, sexuais e nos deixamos levar, mas não foi nada pessoal. Sinto-o se pensou que estava interessado em si pessoalmente, Dra. Swan. Está equivocada quanto a isso.

Ela se ruborizou e ele se sentiu um imbecil. Tinha estado muito mais perto da verdade do que ele queria admitir.

— Já vejo. Obrigado por revisar toda esta papelada comigo. Se não se importar, tenho trabalho que fazer esta noite, assim que peço desculpas e vou ao laboratório.

A Deus obrigado. Finalmente ele poderia apartar-se dela e enfocar a atenção em curar adequadamente os golfinhos.

— Está bem. Obrigado pelo jantar.

Ele saiu tão rapidamente como pôde, fechando e jogando a chave à porta de seu apartamento.

Não mais de cinco minutos mais tarde, ouviu a porta dela abrir-se e fechar-se outra vez.

Edward esperou um momento, sabendo que deveria descer também e ajudá-la, apesar de ser muito consciente de que não seria o movimento mais inteligente que podia realizar.

Não podiam estar por completo de acordo sobre os fatos, ele sabia coisas que não lhe podia contar e como conseqüência se atrasaria a análise do problema real dos golfinhos.

Tinha sido melhor para ele tirar simplesmente os golfinhos do aquário e deixar que os humanos se perguntassem que diabos tinha passado. Ao menos ele os teria no oceano onde poderia lhes realizar as provas à sua maneira, encontrar o que estava mal e, com sorte, os curar.

Embora não tivesse tido nenhuma sorte nisso antes que encalhassem. Esfregou a cara com a mão.

Maldito Carlisle e suas ideias brilhantes.

Precisava nadar para acalmar-se e clarear sua cabeça.

Principalmente, precisava ficar tão longe de Bella quanto fosse possível.

Saiu violentamente do apartamento e se encaminhou à praia, atirando suas roupas na areia e mergulhando na água.

Nadou rápida e profundamente, indo muito mais além da profundidade até a qual um humano poderia viajar sem riscos.

Para a Oceana, para suas luzes e estruturas transparentes que conseguiam acalmá-lo.

Para sua casa. Onde precisava estar. Onde se supunha que devia estar. O lugar que sempre o fazia sentir-se bem.

Só que agora mesmo seus pensamentos estavam enfocados na superfície, na terra. Nos golfinhos e em Bella. Imaginava-a em seu laboratório, trabalhando sozinha a altas horas da noite. O cabelo se escaparia de seu rabo-de-cavalo e lhe emolduraria a cara. Sua bela e cremosa cara.

Se espreguiçaria, seus peitos pressionando contra as pequenas camisas que usava, seus mamilos endurecendo-se ao roçar-se contra o tecido.

Edward fechou seus olhos e tentou tirá-la de seus pensamentos, mas ela seguiu ali. Possivelmente deveria ir ter sexo com alguma fada marinha, deixar sair alguma da ansiedade e da frustração sexual que tinha.

Salvo que, pela primeira vez, o pensamento de procurar alguma liberação com as fadas não o seduziu nada. Sempre o tinham atraído antes, mas agora não eram nem sequer uma vela frente à chama que ardia dentro dele por certa dama terrestre.

Ah, caramba.

Deixou seu santuário e voltou para a superfície.


	8. CAPITULO 7

_**N/A: OIE! Estou voltando ao ritimo, não?**_

_**Só fiquei chateada de receber apenas um review... **_

_**Valeu, Agome-chan! Voltei com todo o gás! E vai aparecer no final do capitulo um personagem que você gostou! Esse capitulo é para você!**_

_**Meus queridos, quanto mais comentarem, mais rapido sai o capitulo, afinal eu faço eles de madrugada e tenho que ter uma motivação, né?**_

_**OBS: Capitulo Very HOT!**_

_**Bjus e inté!**_

**Capítulo 7**

— Não sei o que estou fazendo, um corno, — resmungou Bella, ainda zangada como o demônio pelo tom condescendente de Edward.

Nunca antes lhe tinham questionado seu trabalho, nenhum colega. O único que a tinha desafiado alguma vez tinha sido Aro, e seu interesse tinha sido principalmente financeiro. A um custo de mais de dois mil dólares diários, estar a cargo de mais uma dúzia de golfinhos era uma carga para o aquário. Ela sabia, mas ainda assim isso não a deteve em sua determinação de cuidar deles até que pudessem ser liberados.

E maldito fosse Edward Cullen por fazê-la sentir incompetente. Ela sabia o que estava fazendo. Era uma das melhores em seu campo, e se condenaria antes de permitir que a fizesse duvidar de si mesma.

Ele sabia com segurança como enfurecê-la. Agora, bem, se somente fosse capaz de transformar sua frustração em produtividade, talvez então seria capaz de resolver todo este mistério em um curto prazo.

Mas seus pensamentos continuavam derivando para Edward. Como o viu essa noite, de pé em sua cozinha, com seus jeans ajustados às coxas e emoldurando seu quase perfeito traseiro. A maneira em que seu cabelo escuro remarcava o azul cristalino de seus olhos. O vinho e as flores.

Alguém havia lhe trazido alguma vez vinho e flores? Não que ela recordasse. Emocionou-se tanto que ficou sem fala. E obviamente o tinha tomado como algo pessoal, e não deveria tê-lo feito. Ele somente tinha sido educado a levar presentes de agradecimento quando o convidavam para jantar. Não tinha nada a ver com ela.

Mas apesar de tudo, a maneira em que ele a olhava às vezes, como se quisesse despi-la e devorá-la ali mesmo, enviava à sua mente ideias sobre fazer coisas escuras e maléficas com ele.

Edward Cullen era uma mescla confusa de potência sexual masculina e homem demoniacamente irritante. Intrigava-a e ao mesmo tempo a enfurecia.

E ela nunca tinha desejado um homem mais do que o desejava a ele.

Separou-se do microscópio, sem ver nas provas que tinha feito mais cedo nada que lhe desse alguma pista em relação à bactéria causadora da doença dos golfinhos.

A frustração a golpeava em tantos níveis, dos quais sua conversação dessa noite com Edward não era o menor.

Ela relembrou o punhado de relações que tinha tido no passado. Principalmente outros biólogos como ela. Um na universidade, o resto à medida que tinha avançado em sua educação e em sua vida trabalhista. Aborrecidas. Nenhum a tinha assanhado. O sexo tinha sido biológico, e nem sequer uma grande biologia.

Nenhum homem a tinha feito atingir o orgasmo. E ela não era difícil. Com seu vibrador gozava como uma selvagem, porque então o toque de um homem não a fazia superar o bordo?

A resposta era singela. Homens equivocados. Homens aos que não lhes importava se ela recebia prazer ou não, ou que eram tão completamente inaptos que não podiam levá-la ao orgasmo com suas mãos ou suas bocas.

Ela suspirou, rodeando-se com os braços para evitar o calafrio repentino de solidão que se arrastou ao seu redor. Estaria condenada a passar o resto de sua vida sozinha?

Desde que Edward tinha chegado à sua vida havia sentido mais calor, mais vida que... nunca. Mas eram totalmente inapropriados um para o outro. Ele era dinheiro antigo e estilo de vida de rico. Ela era a filha de _hippies_ da Califórnia, pobres em dinheiro mas ricos em amor.

Seus pais eram felizes. Por que ela não o era? Seria porque eles tinham encontrado um amor que nunca teria a esperança de duplicar?

Certamente nunca encontraria nada parecido com alguém como Edward. Rodeava-o uma fria cautela que a congelava.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ardia um fogo no interior dele com o que se conectavam em muitos níveis. Só pensar em seu calor interior disparava faíscas de profunda excitação no mais profundo de seu ventre.

Ela massageou a tensa dor no pescoço, resignada a trabalhar sozinha toda a noite.

Isso, até que ouviu o chiado da porta do laboratório ao abrir-se.

Dando a volta rapidamente, viu a única pessoa que não queria voltar a ver nessa noite.

— Edward.

Seu cabelo estava molhado. Teria tomado uma ducha?

Suas roupas se colavam ao seu corpo molhado.

— Onde esteve? No aquário?

— Fui nadar ao mar.

A mandíbula dela quase se deslocou.

— Agora? Está gelando aí fora!

Ele ignorou seu comentário e se aproximou dela lentamente. Sua mandíbula estava apertada com força, seus lábios eram uma linha reta.

— Ocorre algo errado? — perguntou ela.

— Demônios, sim, algo está errado.

Outra vez não. Não poderia suportar outra briga com ele nessa noite.

— O que ocorre?

Com cada um de seus passos deliberada e atormentadamente lentos, através da habitação, ela ficava mais e mais nervosa. Parecia realmente agitado. O coração dela bombeava contra suas costelas e suas palmas começaram a suar.

Apesar de a estar aterrorizando como o demônio, não podia estar mais excitada. Algo elementar se transmitiu entre eles, alguma linguagem sem palavras que lhe disse exatamente o que era que o irritava.

O mesmo que fazia que ela perdesse o foco e pensasse somente nele.

Quando ele a alcançou, ela estava mais que pronta. Ele a agarrou, tomando-a rudemente em seus braços, sua boca caindo sobre a dela sem que tivessem trocado nenhuma só palavra entre eles.

Ela respondeu ao seu assalto com ânsia, suas paixões se acenderam antes do primeiro toque dos lábios dele sobre os seus. Ele empurrou sua língua para dentro, devorando-a com sua boca nada tenra.

Suas mãos estavam em todas as partes, vagando ao longo de suas costas, agarrando suas nádegas e apertando-a contra sua ereção. Ela choramingou e se apertou contra seu pênis, querendo-o desesperadamente dentro dela.

Bella inalou seu aroma, fresco e picante. Arrancou sua boca da sua para beijar seu pescoço, lambendo as salgadas gotas de água de mar que ainda escorriam em sua pele. Ele gemeu e agarrou com as mãos seus quadris, as elevando logo para cima, lhe tirando a blusa.

Seus peitos encheram suas mãos, encontrando e dando golpezitos com os polegares aos seus já endurecidos mamilos. Ele inclinou sua cabeça e provou primeiro um, e logo o outro, lambendo-a uma e outra vez até que ela temeu desmaiar.

— Edward, — ela conteve o fôlego — por favor.

Ele levantou sua cabeça e encontrou seu olhar, seus olhos escuros de paixão.

— Sim. Suplique-me, Isabella.

OH, Deus. Ela não podia, não poderia, nunca tinha suplicado a um homem que fizesse sexo com ela. Mas Edward não era um homem qualquer. Era o que ela queria nesse mesmo instante, aqui mesmo, como nunca antes tinha querido a ninguém.

Quem era esta mulher nos braços de um desconhecido? Certamente não era a Doutora Isabella Swan. Bella nunca tinha atuado assim. Sua vida era toda controlada. Uma existência diária rígida, aborrecida, mundana. Ela nunca faria amor com alguém que mal conhecesse, especialmente em seu laboratório, onde poderiam ser descobertos em qualquer momento.

Ela estudou a cara de Edward, sua expressão tensa, seu controle mal contido, evidente em sua mandíbula contraída e em suas mãos trementes.

Bem. Sua vida tinha sido tão satisfatória até agora. Nunca antes tinha sentido erupções vulcânicas no mais profundo de si. Edward a faria entrar em erupção, já sabia.

— Faça amor comigo, Edward. Aqui, agora, e o faça rápido. Preciso sentir seu pau dentro de mim.

Com um suave grunhido, ele a elevou em seus braços e a sentou sobre a mesa do laboratório. Sem nenhuma delicadeza empurrou os copos de laboratório e os microscópios a um lado para arranjar lugar.

— Me deixe que te conte como vai ser isto — disse ele.

Ela olhou como ele tirava a camiseta, revelando um impressionante peito bronzeado.

A tatuagem de um golfinho em seu bíceps esquerdo capturou sua atenção. Bom, surpresa das surpresas. O homem rico da universidade prestigiosa tinha uma tatuagem.

Tinha-a surpreendido novamente. Riscou o contorno do golfinho que nadava, um pouco parecido ao temor propagando-se em seu interior.

Edward Cullen era um mistério.

Mas ao menos uma parte do mistério estava a ponto de ser resolvida. Ela se concentrou uma vez mais em seu corpo incrível. Os músculos ondulavam à crua luz e ela tentou tocá-lo, mas ele retrocedeu. Quando seu polegar roçou o primeiro botão de suas calças jeans, lhe secou a garganta. Ela tinha realmente alguma ideia do que estava fazendo?

Não. E embora parecesse mentira, não lhe importava.

O botão se abriu, seguido pela cremalheira. Rapidamente tirou suas calças jeans e ficou magnífica e gloriosamente nu. Sua ereção saltou para a frente, grossa e palpitante. Ela lambeu os lábios, morrendo por saboreá-lo.

O olhar dele captou e seguiu o deslizamento de sua língua por seus lábios. Sacudiu sua cabeça e sorriu.

— Não, sereiazinha, isso não é o que vai acontecer. — Ele a derrubou e alcançou o cinto de suas calças curtas, tirando-as rapidamente—. Primeiro vou-a saborear e averiguar se esse doce perfume a baunilha que parece ser parte de você chega a essa vagina deliciosa.

Ela ia morrer. Seus assistentes de laboratório a encontrariam amanhã, escancarada, nua e sem vida na mesa. Ia ter um ataque cardíaco por estar tão acesa. Seus sucos fluíam contra suas calcinhas e arqueou seus quadris. Suplicando silenciosamente por sua língua.

Como se ele ouvisse seus rogos mentais, arrancou-lhe as delicadas calcinhas e sepultou sua cara entre suas pernas.

Bella conteve o fôlego ao primeiro contato de seus lábios sobre seus clítoris. Lambeu-a brandamente ao longo de sua fenda, saboreando-a, provocando-a, até que ela fechou os olhos e celebrou as coisas imorais que lhe estava fazendo. Já, sua liberação era iminente.

Quando ele introduziu a língua em seu sexo, ela abafou os fortes gemidos que escapavam de seus lábios com sua mão, ainda consciente do fato de que estavam em um lugar semi-público.

Quase podia rir. Semi-público e ela estava nua e de pernas abertas sobre a mesa do laboratório. Com um homem cuja língua acendia uma magia que nunca tinha conhecido antes.

— Sim, me lamba aí — gritou, excitada por suas atrevidas provocações. Ele satisfez seu pedido, induzindo sua úmida resposta. Ela apertou suas pernas muito juntas, tentando capturar sua língua nesse lugar especial durante todo o tempo que pudesse.

Então ela sentiu o ar fresco quando ele se afastou.

— Não, Edward, não se detenha. — Era essa a sua voz, tão agitada e rouca?

— Tenho que parar, Isabella. Quando você gozar eu estarei dentro de você. Quero sentir sua vagina espremendo meu pênis. Quero saborear seus gritos quando alcançar o clímax.

— OH sim. Sim, quero isso. Agora, Edward. Agora!

Ela nunca tinha sido mais exigente. Ou estado mais necessitada. Com desespero se pendurou em seus braços, não querendo deixá-lo ir nem por um segundo, não fosse ele desaparecer.

Ele se aproximou do bordo da mesa e a tomou pelas pernas, empurrando-o contra o bordo. Ela se apoiou em seus cotovelos para poder olhar.

Um meio sorriso diabolicamente sensual curvou os lábios dele. Com uma investida incrustou seu comprido pênis até ao fundo dela.

Bella gritou de prazer, já não se importando onde estava ou quem pudesse entrar e encontrá-los. Todo seu ser se enfocava na sensação de Edward em seu interior. Seu sexo o rodeava, umedecendo-os a ambos com um desejo molhado.

Edward se retirou e voltou a arremeter, mais forte. Ela grunhiu e o apertou em seus braços, necessitando que a tocasse mais do que precisava respirar.

— Seu sexo foi feito para mim, Bella. Sente o ajustado que estou dentro de ti? Como seu corpo se sujeita a mim?

— Sim — murmurou ela, seu olhar fixo nas linhas de intensa concentração de sua cara. Ele estudava o lugar onde seus corpos se uniam e ela estudava a reação dele.

Ele tomou suas pernas e as colocou sobre seus ombros, elevando seus quadris no ar e deslizando as mãos debaixo de suas nádegas. Com arremetidas lentas e controladas, levou-a mas profundamente e mais longe para um lugar ao que nunca antes tinha ido... aonde nenhum homem a tinha levado jamais.

Mais e mais perto, nadou por volta da culminação que tinha esperado experimentar durante toda uma vida. Uma parte dela não podia acreditar que isto estava ocorrendo. Mas estava passando. Era inevitável, tinha que acontecer. E logo.

Quando ele pôs sua mão entre eles e aplicou uma suave pressão a seu clítoris, ela se esticou e gritou. Um orgasmo tão intenso que lhe encheu os olhos de lágrimas percorreu seu corpo. Ela se banhou em suor, tremeram-lhe os membros e gemidos de êxtase escaparam de seus lábios.

Edward ficou quieto dentro dela, deixando-a cavalgar as ondas de seu clímax até que ela se tranqüilizou, até que seu corpo deixou de ser sacudido pelos espasmos. Então começou a mover-se novamente, tirando as pernas dela dos ombros e inclinando-se para que ela as pudesse envolver ao redor da cintura dele.

Ela acomodou seu pênis mais profundamente e ele mergulhou repetidamente contra os limites de seu corpo. Foi implacável, seu corpo tenso, seus músculos de aço temperado. Quando ele se inclinou e capturou seus lábios em um beijo carnal, sentiu surgir novamente a resposta dentro dela, uma comoção e prazer tal que nada poderia tê-la preparado.

— Outra vez, Isabella. Goze para mim outra vez.

Não poderia. Não seria possível. E entretanto o era. A língua de Edward se enredou com a sua, lambendo seus lábios, absorvendo seus gritos de êxtase quando seu lhe eletrificante orgasmo transbordou pela segunda vez.

— OH Deus, Edward, OH Deus — era tudo o que podia balbuciar. Seu clímax borbulhou, mantendo-a prisioneira enquanto uma onda atrás de outra rompiam em seu interior.

Esta vez ele foi com ela e foi seu turno de absorver os grunhidos dele enquanto seus lábios se enterravam contra os seus e sua semente se disparava profundamente em seu interior. Ele a sustentou fortemente apertada ao seu corpo, embalando sua cabeça contra seu peito, tremendo até que o final de seu clímax se aquietou.

Ela não podia mover-se, não podia respirar, não podia sequer levantar suas mãos.

Nunca tinha sido assim. Tão intensamente físico e tão profundamente emocional que a fez derramar lágrimas de alegria.

Edward se retirou e a observou enquanto ela tratava de voltar para a realidade. Logo recolheu suas roupas, lhe entregando suas calças curtas e sua blusa sem olhá-la.

O calor que a tinha repleto somente há uns segundos foi repentinamente substituído por um temor gelado ao dar-se conta que algo que pudesse ter sentido tinha sido unilateral.

Claramente Edward não tinha sentido nenhum laço emocional entre eles. Para ele tinha sido sexo. Estava escrito por toda sua inexpressiva cara. Tinha chegado ao clímax e isso significava que tudo tinha acabado. Nenhuma emoção, nenhuma implicação, apenas e tão somente sexo.

Isso era tudo o que tinha sido ela, uma boa queca.

— Melhor nos recuperarmos e vestimos antes que entre alguém — disse ele, lhe voltando as costas.

Bella conteve as lágrimas, envergonhada por suas tolas fantasias de encontrar o homem de seus sonhos. Vestiu-se rapidamente, calçou seus sapatos e se dirigiu à porta.

Não tinha sentido tentar manter uma conversa. Eles tinham feito sexo, pura e simplesmente, e isso era tudo o que se tinha passado. Quanto antes captasse esse conceito, essa fria e dura realidade, melhor seria para ela.

— Então o que me está dizendo é que segue sendo um tarado.

Edward às vezes se perguntava por que se incomodava ainda em conversar com Emmet. Claramente, insultos era a única coisa tinha recebido sempre de seu irmão.

— Não, isso não é absolutamente o que se passou. Cometi um enorme engano com Bella

— Porque teve sexo com ela.

Edward inspirou o ar nebuloso prévio ao amanhecer e se dirigiu a Emmet, que tinha tomado forma humana para conversar com ele. Eram parecidos em tantas formas, até na tatuagem do golfinho que levavam todos os guardiães. Emmet era tão alto como ele, e seu cabelo era mais escuro, mas tinham os mesmos gestos. Umas poucas similitudes em suas habilidades para trocar de forma, e também algumas diferenças. Como com todos os guardiães, cada um deles era único.

Os olhos de Emmet brilharam de diversão.

— Então teve sexo com ela e pensa que foi um engano.

— Sim.

— Em que universo, Edward? Vamos. Ela o quis, você o quis, suponho que ambos o desfrutaram, então qual é o grande problema?

— Emmet, dá-se conta que não devemos confraternizar com os humanos terrestres sob nenhuma circunstância que não seja absolutamente necessária?

Emmet piscou.

— Eu diria que conseguir bom sexo é uma necessidade indisputável.

— É um idiota.

— E você é um tarado.

Edward estava a ponto de dizer algo mais a Emmet quando de repente seu irmão voltou a tomar sua forma de golfinho. O que só podia significar uma coisa.

— Que demônios está acontecendo aqui?

Bella. Ele se voltou e encolheu os ombros.

— Só controlava os golfinhos.

— São cinco da manhã.

— Dou-me conta da hora. — Ainda na escuridão, ele podia ver a dor em seu rosto, a confusão que tinha posto ali. Ele tinha estado quente e em cima dela em um momento, e logo se voltou frio e a abandonou no seguinte.

Como poderia explicar-lhe, quando ele tampouco o compreendia?

Ela era tão somente uma mulher, não era diferente aos espíritos marinhos com que tinha feito sexo. Ela tinha estado quente e ele também. Eles se tinham enredado em um sexo úmido e quente que os tinha deixado satisfeitos a ambos. Não deveria ter que tratá-la de maneira diferente das outras mulheres.

Mas era diferente das outras mulheres. Sentia-a diferente. Sim, sentia-se atraído por ela fisicamente, mas havia mais. E essa era a essência da questão, e a razão de seu horrível comportamento.

— E por que estava gritando aos meus golfinhos?

Demônios.

— Porque esse me irrita.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Irrita-o? Como é isso?

É uma dor no traseiro, por isso.

— Não coopera.

— Isso é porque não lhe fala de uma maneira agradável

Lhe falar de maneira agradável? Edward gostaria de lhe chutar o traseiro! Olhou fixamente Emmet, que tagarelava ruidosamente. O que Bella não podia ouvir era a risada maníaca de Emmet. Tarado.

— São tão só animais tolos, Bella. Não tem que lhes falar de maneira agradável.

— Animais tolos? Como se atreve! — Ela o empurrou para o lado e se inclinou sobre o tanque, acariciando o focinho de Emmet—. Não o escute, bebê.

Edward pôs os olhos em branco.

— Me deixe em paz. Não é seu bebê.

— Claro que sim, verdade doçura?

Quando ela pressionou seus lábios contra a cara de Emmet e Emmet respondeu com uma úmida lambidela na boca de Bella, Edward teve suficiente. Separou Bella de seu irmão, com uma raiva que aumentava segundo a segundo. A risada dissimulada de Emmet não estava ajudando nem um pouco.

— Amadurece, Bella. Deixa de tratar estas criaturas como a bebês. Não querem nem necessitam sua ajuda.

— E desde quando te tornaste um perito em ler suas mentes?

Desde dia de seu nascimento.

— Tão somente sei. Eles não são inteligentes como você e eu. São... estúpidos.

É obvio que simplesmente estava tratando de se vingar de Emmet. Emmet respondeu disparando um jorro de água na cara de Edward.

Bella riu e afagou Emmet na cabeça.

— Isso lhe deveria dizer o que é que pensam de sua opinião.

Edward enxugou sua cara, tomando nota mentalmente de chutar o traseiro de Emmet mais tarde.

— Não tem trabalho que fazer no laboratório?

Ante a menção do laboratório o rosto dela se coloriu. Estirou seu suéter ao redor de seu peito e levantou seu queixo.

— Não tem você trabalho que fazer no laboratório?

— Sim. Para lá ia antes que me fizesse perder tempo com esta conversação de atrasados mentais sobre golfinhos.

— E de que tamanho é a vassoura que tem nas costas esta manhã, Edward?

— Eu estou bem. Você é que se apresentou aqui com um humor de cão, pronta para me atacar. O que acontece? É que não acalmei o suficiente seus nervos ontem à noite?

Os olhos dela se dilataram.

— Não quero falar de ontem à noite.

— Bem. Porque de qualquer forma foi um enorme engano. — Um que ele sabia que não devia cometer. Agora se asseguraria de não o repetir.

— Lamento não ter sido suficientemente boa para ti. Estou certa que está acostumado a coisas muito melhores que eu. — Ela girou sobre seus calcanhares e fugiu. Edward seguiu seus movimentos, sentindo-se pior agora do que se sentiu antes que ela se apresentasse.

— É um tarado.

Não disse nem uma só palavra em resposta ao insulto de Emmet. Desta vez, seu irmão tinha toda a razão.


	9. CAPITULO 8

_**N/A: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Adorei os coments que eu recebi! Fiquei tão feliz!**_

_**Então... o capitulo de hoje vai para:**_

_**ANA KROL E AGOME CHAN(sim, aleluia que eles se atracaram!) !**_

_**Bem, beijos e espero comentários!**_

**Capítulo 8**

Bella fez todo o possível para evitar Edward nos dois dias seguintes. Por sorte, as provas que realizaram tinham tido resultados animadores. Estavam perto de encontrar o responsável pela doença dos golfinhos.

Logo depois de isolar a bactéria encontrada em uma das amostras, ela e sua equipe começaram a tentar identificá-la entre milhões de potenciais suspeitos.

Edward trabalhou com os assistentes, todos eles tão incansáveis na tarefa de encontrar a causa como ela. Teve que admirar a ética de trabalho de Edward, mesmo que ainda se encrespasse ante seu estranho comportamento.

Sua noite juntos no laboratório tinha sido mágica. Quente, poderosa, sensual e mais do que pudesse ter imaginado. Ele a tocou de maneiras que foram além do físico, atemorizantes e tentadoras ao mesmo tempo.

Mas era completamente inapropriado para ela. Era áspero, mal-humorado, ofensivo, e estava muito longe de seu status na escala social. Claramente, ele não queria ter nada a ver com ela depois de seu encontro.

O qual estava bem para ela, exceto por um pequeno problema: ainda o queria. Seu corpo o desejava ardentemente. Ele tinha sido como um único bocado de seu sorvete favorito. Prová-lo uma só vez não era suficiente nem de longe. Ela queria tudo. Tudo dele.

E estava furiosa como um diabo por esse desejo.

Depois de lançar olhadas sub-reptícias em sua direção, franziu seu nariz em auto-reprovação ao se surpreender olhando-o, perguntando-se o que estaria pensando ele.

Tinha sido muito mais feliz com seus vibradores. Ao menos com estes não tinha que preocupar-se com o que pensassem dela ou se era suficientemente boa. Davam-lhe a liberação que necessitava e eram perfeitamente felizes quando os lançava de um empurrão na gaveta de sua mesinha de noite até à próxima vez.

Os homens eram muito mais complicados. Não era estranho que tivesse feito pouco uso deles.

— Tyler, o que se passa com esses níveis de soro? — perguntou, forçando sua mente a voltar para o trabalho, onde devia estar.

— Acredito que poderia ter algo aqui.

A resposta veio de Edward, não de Tyler.

Ela se aproximou correndo e olhou com atenção os dados no computador, consciente do fato que estava mais perto dele nesse momento do que tinha estado desde há dois dias. Não pôde evitar inspirar profundamente, seu perfume inquietante e evocando o oceano, lhe recordando o que mais amava do mar.

— Isto parece uma bactéria nova — disse ela, levantando a cabeça e encontrando seu olhar—. Tinha encontrado isto alguma vez?

Edward negou com a cabeça.

— Não. Eu gostaria de analisá-la um pouco mais. Com maior detalhe. Parece algo que poderia originar-se no sistema digestivo, o qual explicaria sua falta de apetite e seus sintomas similares à ingestão de esponja.

Ela assentiu.

— Adiante. Use todos os recursos que necessite da equipe.

Ele cravou os olhos nela e lhe devolveu o olhar. O verde de seus olhos, tão parecido ao das matas selvagens, cativava-a. Quase podia ouvir sua voz dentro sua cabeça, profunda, áspera, cheia de promessas de paixão e de noites ardentes.

Nem sequer estavam sozinhos no quarto e, ainda assim, o puxão da atração a fez esquecer tudo ao seu redor. Lambeu os lábios, recordando como se sentia Edward contra sua boca e dentro de sua vagina.

Seu corpo tremeu quando ele avançou lentamente para ela.

Ia beijá-la? Ali mesmo, diante de toda a equipe?

Senhor, esperava que sim.

— Dra. Swan, venha rápido! É um dos golfinhos!

Edward jogou marcha-atrás e Bella se voltou para Jessica, que estava de pé na porta, fazendo sinais para que a seguissem.

O sol brilhava essa tarde, mas um calafrio a percorreu lentamente quando viu um dos golfinhos flutuando na superfície da piscina.

— Merda!

Sua mente mal registrou a maldição de Edward enquanto saltava à água. Apressando-se para o golfinho, ela tirou o estetoscópio de ao redor de seu pescoço e o colocou no coração do golfinho.

Nada. Os olhos sem vida do golfinho nariz de garrafa lhe disseram a verdade. Foi-se.

A dor a percorreu. Queria sentar-se precisamente onde estava e gemer pela injustiça de tudo isso, mas havia outras coisas que se tinham que fazer. Ela deu instruções à equipe para tirar o golfinho do tanque e levá-lo para a sala de autópsias para examiná-lo.

Os outros golfinhos estavam ruidosamente preocupados, cada um de seus lamentos cravando-se em seu coração como uma faca. Bella lutou contra as lágrimas, precisando permanecer estóica e profissional diante todo o mundo.

Ela sabia como se sentiam os outros quando perdiam um dos mamíferos. Destroçava-os tanto como a ela, e a olhavam procurando fortaleza. Tinha que uni-los, a despeito de querer pôr-se a correr para o piso superior, lançar-se em sua cama e chorar durante todo um dia.

A expressão de Edward estava em branco. Duro, controlado, sem revelar nada. Ajudou a tirar o golfinho, mas não disse uma só palavra.

Acaso lhe importava? Sangrava seu coração por estas magníficas criaturas, ou acaso se sentia a respeito delas da mesma forma que Aro? Realmente não tinha a menor ideia sobre como se sentia ele a respeito dos golfinhos. Ele camuflava suas emoções de maneira perfeita.

Francamente, não queria pensar em Edward nesse instante. Agora era o momento de procurar o lado mórbido, embora potencialmente vantajoso, de uma situação negativa. A autópsia ao menos lhes daria uma oportunidade de fazer uma investigação mais detalhada da bactéria presente nos golfinhos e que tipo de dano sistêmico produzia.

Isso poderia dar alguma pista no que se referia à sua origem.

Trabalharam toda a tarde. Edward a ajudava, mas não lhe dava o menor indício no que se referia aos seus sentimentos em relação à morte do golfinho. Tomaram amostras de malhas, estudos morfométricos e fotos, tudo isso para ser estudado mais tarde.

Bella suprimiu suas emoções durante o procedimento, agradecendo o momento em que terminaram e pôde enviar seus assistentes a casa para passar a noite. Edward saiu com uns quantos membros da equipe sem lhe dirigir sequer um olhar, nem muito menos lhe falar.

A culpabilidade a envolveu, dando golpe detrás golpe à sua já miserável dor de cabeça. Deveria ter trabalhado mais intensamente para salvar os golfinhos. Em lugar disso tinha estado realizando jogos sexuais com Edward. Uma completa perda de um tempo que poderia ter usado na investigação.

Porque de repente se sentia tão sozinha, tão miseravelmente infeliz? Tinha sofrido em sua própria carne as mortes de mamíferos marinhos antes. Alguns que tinha podido salvar, muitos que não tinha sido capaz.

Mesmo assim, frustrava-lhe perder qualquer um deles. Tirou suas luvas de exploração e a máscara, logo subiu as escadas para seu apartamento e tomou banho. Depois de duas taças de vinho ainda se sentia instável, com a ansiedade mantendo seu nível de energia muito alto para sequer pensar em ir dormir. Vestiu uma jaqueta, agarrou uma manta e se encaminhou à praia.

A lua lançava uma chapeada incandescência sobre o oceano, as ondas do mar cintilavam como diamantes azuis.

O ar fresco de noite a envolveu, mas apenas se sentiu o toque deste. Ficou com o olhar fixo sobre a água, sentindo-se indefesa frente ao mistério da doença dos golfinhos.

Cada vez que uma das doces criaturas morria, um pouco dela morria junto.

Já não pôde evitar mais que suas lágrimas rodassem por suas bochechas, da mesma forma em que não podia conter a mudança das marés.

Lamentando a forma em que não tinha podido fazê-lo frente a todo o mundo mais cedo, permitiu que todo o pesar que tinha acumulado desde que avistou o golfinho flutuando pela primeira vez saísse à luz. Seus ombros se afundaram bruscamente e enterrou seu queixo contra seu peito, sentindo toda a imensa dor que lhe provocava saber que essa criatura magnífica nunca mais saltaria alegremente por cima das cristas do oceano, nunca chiaria com alegria ou dançaria sobre sua cauda.

Edward estava de pé na calçada, olhando os ombros de Bella afundar-se com o que ele sabia que era pranto.

A dor o atingiu. A dor pela perda de um de seus amigos. Lednor tinha sido um dos golfinhos de mais idade da Oceana, mas apesar de sua avançada idade não merecia morrer assim, despojado da mais mínima decência e talhado em pedaços para ser examinado.

O cientista nele sabia que a autópsia seria benéfica. O habitante da Oceana nele se sentia furioso pela injustiça de ter sido submetido aos rituais dos humanos da terra.

E mesmo assim tinha permanecido silencioso, assistindo Bella enquanto cortava em rodelas um de seus melhores amigos. Porque ele sabia que poderiam aprender algo.

Essa noite ele se sentou no bordo do aquário com os outros golfinhos. Sua dor era evidente, sua doença seguia piorando. Emmet fazia o que podia para os ajudar, para estar ali com eles, e por isso Edward se sentia agradecido.

Não tinha importância de qualquer modo. Nada que pudesse dizer ou fazer afugentaria a dor da perda de um deles.

Edward lançou um suspiro, frustrado e sentindo-se mais miseravelmente impotente do que nunca se tinha sentido antes. O que o piorava era saber que se tinha equivocado a respeito de Isabella. Lhe importavam, verdadeiramente lhe importavam os golfinhos, mais ainda do que deixava ver. Ela tinha realizado profissionalmente seu trabalho no dia de hoje, mas tinha estado profundamente triste pela morte de Lednor. Quase tanto como ele, e ela nem sequer conhecia o seu amigo golfinho.

E agora ela estava sentada sozinha na areia, com o fresco ar noturno girando ao seu redor, e soluçava sua pena.

Apesar de sua necessidade de guardar as distâncias com ela, não podia dar as costas a um humano da terra que sofria mais do que um de sua própria raça. Não importava que fosse Bella, só que estava sofrendo. Ela não tinha realmente importância para ele a um nível pessoal.

Era óbvio. E tampouco tinha Lednor. Algumas vezes se assombrava com sua própria habilidade para racionalizar seus sentimentos, para descartá-los como se não tivessem importância, como se as pessoas não tivessem importância.

Desceu da calçada e entrou na areia, detendo-se atrás dela. Seus gemidos o apunhalavam, fazendo querer atrai-la para si e abraçá-la até que não lhe doesse mais.

— Faz frio aqui fora — disse finalmente, sem saber que palavras podia dizer para lhe oferecer consolo.

Ela deu a volta e o olhou, limpando rapidamente com a mão as lágrimas que tinham deixado rastros em suas bochechas. Sorveu pelo nariz e apartou o olhar, cravando os olhos na água.

— Não o tinha notado.

— Tem uma manta.

— Não tenho frio.

Ele se sentou ao seu lado na areia, tomando a manta e envolvendo-a ao redor de seus ombros. Ela tremeu com tanta força que seus dentes tocaram castanholas.

— O que quer, Edward?

— Não quero nada.

Quando lhe ofereceu um lenço, ela resmungou um agradecimento.

— Então por que está aqui?

Ele contemplou as águas que cobriam seu lar, incapaz de suportar seus olhos avermelhados e sua cara sulcada pelas lágrimas. A dor dela o atravessava. Sentia sua angústia, sua fúria por ser incapaz de terminar com os estragos da doença.

— Talvez só precisasse de me sentar aqui fora, possivelmente para me sentir perto deles.

— Dos golfinhos?

— Sim.

Ela assentiu.

— Algumas vezes só desejaria poder mergulhar lá para baixo, poder viver entre as criaturas do mar, ser uma delas.

Por uma fração de segundo o coração dele deixou de pulsar.

— Porquê?

— Porque os amo. Sempre amei o oceano. As cores, as criaturas, a sensação de completa ingravidez e uma liberdade como nenhuma que eu tenha experimentado alguma vez.

Todas as coisas que ele mais amava da Oceana. Todas as coisas que Tanya odiava.

— Cansaria-se disso.

— Quer apostar? Nasci virtualmente com os pés na água. Meus pais eram fotógrafos marinhos. Eu nadava no oceano antes de poder caminhar. E nunca me sinto mais em paz, mais completa, que quando estou mergulhando.

Merda. Ele não queria que ela amasse o oceano, não queria que ela tivesse sonhos a respeito de viver ali. Ela era uma humana da terra, e na terra era onde devia estar.

— E em relação a você? — perguntou ela—. O que o atrai no oceano?

Ele escolheu suas palavras cuidadosamente.

— Há uma beleza lá em baixo que não se pode comparar a nada da terra. Visões claras, antigas, como nada que eu tenha visto em nenhum outro lugar. É uma tranqüila tranqüilidade que relaxa minha mente e me faz sentir uma parte do enorme universo submarino.

Quando ela não respondeu, ele se girou para ela. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas de novo.

— Não tinha ideia que se sentia dessa maneira — disse ela, fungando.

OH, demônios. Deveria aprender a calar a boca.

— É bonito aí em baixo. E as pessoas não me chateiam.

Então ela riu nervosamente, algo que ele não tinha esperado.

— Estou de acordo. Preferiria passar todo o tempo com os golfinhos e as outras criaturas do mar. Não sou uma pessoa muito sociável. Ao menos isso é o que sempre me hão dito.

Eram mais semelhantes do que Edward queria reconhecer.

— Deveria tê-lo salvado — adicionou ela.

— A quem?

— Ao golfinho que morreu hoje. Não estava tão enfocada em meu trabalho como devia. Deveria ter trabalhado mais duramente, mais rápido, fazer algo para me assegurar de que os salvaríamos a todos.

O tremor em sua voz lhe disse que as lágrimas tinham começado a fluir outra vez.

— O que poderia ter feito? É somente uma pessoa, Bella. Nem sequer você pode salvá-los a todos. — E tampouco ele, por muito que odiasse admiti-lo.

— Sei que a resposta está mesmo em frente de mim e que simplesmente não a posso ver. Tenho que voltar para o trabalho.

Ela se moveu para ficar de pé, mas Edward agarrou seu braço e a manteve sentada.

— Está exausta. Foi um dia árduo para todo o mundo.

— Estou bem. — Ela tentou largar sua mão, mas ele não permitiu—. Deixe-me ir, Edward.

— Não.

Ele queria pensar que era porque ela cometeria um engano se voltava para trabalho no estado emocional em que se encontrava. Queria pensar que era porque se preocupava com os golfinhos e não queria que ela perdesse alguma pista vital.

Queria pensar que não se preocupava com ela.

Mas era uma mentira.

— Fique aqui comigo, Bella.

— Porquê?

Boa pergunta. Ele sabia a resposta, mas não queria pô-la em palavras. Mesmo assim não pôde evitar que as palavras escapassem.

— Me deixe fazer amor com você esta noite.

Os olhos dela se dilataram, suas pestanas úmidas devido às lágrimas.

— Q... O quê? Aqui? Agora?

— Sim. Possivelmente ambos necessitamos um pouco de consolo esta noite. Talvez seja um argumento patético, não sei. Só preciso sustentar alguém em meus braços.

— Alguém? — perguntou ela.

Ele fechou seus olhos por um segundo, dando-se conta que estava fazendo tudo mal. E recordando-se que este era um enorme engano. Eles eram um engano.

Mas não podia manter-se longe dela.

Abriu os olhos e encontrou seu olhar fixo, curioso, choroso.

— Não. Não alguém. Você. Necessito você, Isabella.

Bella cravou os olhos em Edward, insegura de como responder. Sua sugestão de fazer amor era quão último tinha pensado que ouviria dele depois da última vez que tinham intimado. Tinha deixado claro que não queria nada mais com ela.

Não deveria confiar nele. Ele a tinha destroçado antes, tinha-a tratado como lixo, fazendo sexo e logo abandonando-a sem uma só palavra. Deveria cuspir sobre seu rosto e afastar-se.

Uma pequena parte dela realmente queria fazer isso. Ainda se sentia magoada pelo insensível abandono da outra noite. Deveria levantar-se agora mesmo e partir.

Mas não o fez. Por alguma razão, a dor dele emanava de seu corpo para o dela, possivelmente inclusive desde sua alma para a dela.

Ela não queria acreditar que pudessem ter esse tipo de conexão. Queria odiá-lo.

Não o podia odiar.

Apesar de suas dúvidas, estava emocionada. Mais que isso. Atordoada era algo mais próximo. De todas as noites nas que ele poderia lhe haver dito que a necessitava, que desejava estar com ela, esta noite era perfeita.

Perfeita e absolutamente equivocada.

Não deveria estar com ele. Não depois do que tinha acontecido na outra noite. Que garantia tinha que ele não a voltaria a usar e logo a descartaria tão insensivelmente como o tinha feito antes?

Mesmo que algo em seu interior soubesse que ele não faria isso. Que desta vez seria diferente.

Além disso, necessitava desesperadamente agarrar-se a alguém para sentir-se viva, para sentir essa faísca que aparecia quando se acaricia e se é acariciado por alguém a quem se deseja.

Não, não alguém. Edward.

A Edward, que cruelmente a tinha deixado logo depois de fazer amor no laboratório, de quem se convenceu que não lhe importava nem um pouco. E, entretanto, havia uma alma torturada profundamente sepultada em seu interior que ao princípio tinha recusado reconhecer, que ele escondia muito bem detrás de uma máscara de indiferença. Agora o via claramente. Ou talvez simplesmente o sentia.

Como se viesse em sua ajuda, o vento se reduziu progressivamente, deixando uma pacífica calma ao seu redor. Seu corpo se esquentou ao pensar em estar nos braços do Edward outra vez.

Deixando de lado sua vacilação, estendeu uma mão para ele.


	10. Novo Aviso

N/A: Olá, gente!

Eu sei que muitos de vocês estão querendo me matar, mas peço a compreensão dos meus leitores.

As fics que eu escrevo são adaptações de livros, sendo que um deles só tem em inglês. Há um tempo, uns 4 meses, meu HD queimou e foi impossível recuperar todos os arquivos que eu tinha escrito e os livros em que elas foram baseadas. Como um eu tive que procurar muito, e só achei hoje, eu não pude mais adaptar.

Além disso, eu sou universitária, tenho um emprego e ainda estou prestando o vestibular novamente.

Não prometerei atualizar toda a semana, mas tentarei, pelo menos, uma vez a cada 15 dias.

Começarei a adaptar hoje e, quem sabe, até o final de semana eu já tenha um capitulo de cada pronto, lembrando que a Dolphin's Playground é traduzida, alem de adaptada.

Beijinhos e até o próximo capitulo.


	11. CAPITULO 9

**N/A: Como prometido, está aí o capitulo!**

**LauritaBruxinha: O nome da autora é Jaci Burton. E que bom que você gostou!**

**Beijos e deixem reviews!**

**Capítulo 9**

Bella acariciou as bochechas de Edward, com o propósito de passar seus dedos através do acobreado cabelo dele. Em lugar disso, ele a atraiu para seu regaço e a aquietou contra seu peito. Os joelhos dela se roçaram contra a areia quando se sentou sobre ele.

A posição era cálida e confortável. Seu corpo ardeu de vida e os calafrios abandonaram seus

ossos, substituídos por um calor que nascia em seu interior. Ondulou uma faísca de desejo que

não tinha nada a ver com o contato corporal com qualquer homem nesse dado instante, a não

ser com um homem com o qual, por alguma razão, tinha estabelecido laços.

Envolveu-a mais fortemente com seus braços, logo apenas a manteve perto. Ela apoiou a

cabeça em seus ombros e se reconfortou com sua poderosa força, seus braços apertando contra

suas costas. Fechou os olhos e escutou as ondas rompendo contra a borda, sentiu o coração de

Edward pulsar ritmicamente contra seu peito, escutou sua respiração que frisava seu cabelo.

Pela primeira vez desde que podia recordar não se sentia sozinha.

Edward a abraçou durante o que pareceu uma eternidade. Toda a tensão nervosa engarrafada

dentro dela abandonou seu corpo. Voltou-se mais e mais ardente com cada ligeira carícia das

mãos dele ao longo de suas costas.

Quando ele se reclinou, cavou as palmas das mãos em torno de sua cara e depositou um

suave beijo em seus lábios, ela se derreteu. Sua gentileza era inesperada. Onde ela pensava que

ele quereria ardente e desenfreada paixão, surpreendeu-a lhe dando beijos ligeiros como plumas

e tenras carícias.

Ela poderia alguma vez decifrá-lo? Queria seriamente fazê-lo?

Edward se levantou e afastou dela, logo estendeu a manta debaixo deles. Ajoelhou-se e a jogou

para baixo, com ele, deitando-a sobre suas costas e cobrindo seu corpo com o dele. O calor que

ele emanava a mantinha quente. Realmente ardente, de fato.

Ela não podia ler seus olhos na escuridão, mas sentia a tensão no corpo dele. Essas rédeas

tensas e enroscadas a sujeitando, como se a estivesse restringindo fisicamente de fazer algo.

— O que está errado? — perguntou ela.

— Nenhuma maldita coisa. Só a estou olhando.

Olhá-la fazia que seus músculos se atassem?

— E?

— É linda. Algumas vezes esqueço de respirar quando olho para você.

OH, isso era tão injusto. E ela que pensava que já não tinha mais lágrimas que derramar.

— Não tem que dizer isso. — Claramente ele estava sendo amável, elogiando-a porque

pensava que estava magoada. Isso era o que os homens faziam, inclusive embora não o

sentissem realmente.

— Não digo coisas que não sinto, Bella. Me acredite quando digo que é bela. — Para prová-lo

deslizou suas mãos sobre seu cabelo, certamente muito sujo, tirando o elástico de seu rabo-de-cavalo e estendendo seu cabelo sobre a manta.

Ela devia estar horrível, sabia.

— Eu gostaria de ver o aspecto de seu cabelo na água.

— Fica molhado.

Ele riu desafogadamente, de forma baixa e profunda. Ela sentiu a risada em seu interior, baixa

e profunda.

— Aposto que se expande como um rápido fogo em movimento. Seu cabelo é como uma

chama selvagem, Isabella. É tão suave que se desliza como água entre meus dedos.

Ela conteve a respiração quando ele enredou os dedos em seu cabelo.

— Pergunto-me o que veria se colocasse você sobre seus joelhos e enrolasse todo este bonito

cabelo ao redor de meu punho, e logo o puxasse bruscamente enquanto a penetrava por trás.

Um calor úmido se propagou entre suas pernas ante suas palavras, imagens dos dois fazendo

sexo rápida e furiosamente giraram dentro de sua mente. Ela nunca tinha tido sexo selvagem,

somente... sexo normal. Mas ela já tinha tido uma experiência preliminar de que não havia nada

de comum em Edward.

— Você gostaria disso? — perguntou de novo.

Seu olhar a atravessou, mantendo-a cativa. Uma cativa voluntária, porque não havia nenhum

outro lugar onde preferisse estar nesse preciso instante.

— Poderia. Não sei. Nunca fiz... isto é, não sou o tipo...

— Nenhuma vez teve sexo ardente e apaixonado? — dirigiu-lhe um sorriso inclinado como se

não acreditasse.

— Não. Não o tive. Bom, tive, faz um par de dias no laboratório.

— Sério? Essa foi a primeira vez que perdeu o controle?

Ele pensava que ela tinha sido selvagem?

— Sim.

— E você gostou?

Ele ainda segurava seu cabelo, fazendo-o girar lentamente ao redor de seus dedos.

— Sim.

— Quer fazê-lo de novo?

— No laboratório?

Ele riu.

— Não. Ardente e apaixonado, como na outra noite.

Ela lhe queria perguntar se se levantaria de um salto e a abandonaria de novo, como tinha feito

na outra noite, mas a coragem a abandonou. Além disso, não queria que ele pensasse que isso

lhe importou de alguma forma.

De qualquer maneira, não tinha importância. O aqui e o agora eram o que importava e ela o

queria. Não queria pensar em nada mais.

— Sim, Edward. Quero-o como na outra noite.

Ele deslizou seus braços ao redor das costas dela e a atraiu fortemente contra ele, esmagando

sua boca contra a dela. Abriu com força seus lábios, procurando e encontrando sua língua.

Suas mãos estavam em todas as partes, despindo suas roupas e arrancando-as

completamente. Em uns minutos estava nua, o ar frio da noite lhe fazia pele de galinha.

Edward fechou seus olhos por um momento e nesse instante o ar frio da noite se dissipou,

deixando somente calor em seu lugar.

Deveria estar tremendo aqui, fora, no ambiente frio. Mas não estava. Seu corpo ardia com um

fogo que nascia no mais profundo de seu interior.

Quando Edward se levantou e se despiu, sua respiração se acelerou. Com cada peça de roupa

sobre a manta, seu corpo ardia mais. Sua ereção era proeminente, como se quisesse alcançá-la.

Um repentino desejo a afligiu enquanto olhava seu pênis.

E ela nunca antes tinha querido fazer isso, com nenhum outro homem.

Levantou-se sobre seu joelho e tentou alcançá-lo.

— Não. Ainda não.

Ele se deteve e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— O que quer, Bella?

— Isto. — Ela se encurvou para diante e tomou seu sexo em sua mão, acariciando

brandamente sua longitude até que gotitas de umidade apareceram na ponta. Ela as lambeu,

surpreendida por seu sabor entre o doce e o salgado —. Sabe bem, Edward.

Com um gemido, ele inclinou a cabeça para trás e enredou os dedos no cabelo dela,

animando-a a continuar. Ela continuou o acariciando ligeiramente, fascinada pelas reações do

corpo dele ao seu toque. Seu pênis se endureceu grandemente sob seus dedos, pulsando e

emitindo mais do claro líquido que ela lambeu ansiosamente.

Quando ela colocou seus lábios ao redor da cabeça de seu pênis, ele conteve a respiração,

esticando o corpo. Ela o introduziu lentamente na boca, delicioso centímetro a centímetro, até

que estava tomando tanto dele quanto podia. Então retrocedeu, olhando sua saliva brilhar nas

dobras de sua vara enquanto se retirava.

Em um breve prazo descobriu um ritmo que parecia agradá-lo. Lentas, logo rápidas chupadas

acima e abaixo, mantendo todo o tempo sua mão nele e o acariciando enquanto chupava. Ela

recordou a sensação da boca dele em sua vagina e se perguntou se lhe daria a mesma classe

de prazer que ele tinha dado a ela.

Pelos sons que fazia e pela forma em que seus quadris se arqueavam para sua boca, ela o

devia estar agradando. Sentiu o poder enchê-la enquanto descobria que podia agradar um

homem, algo que nunca tinha pensado que poderia fazer. Suas poucas experiências prévias no

sexo tinham sido rápidas, sem acontecimentos e completamente insatisfatórias. O homem que

tinha estado com ela não tomou tempo para fazer uns compridos preliminares.

Mas Edward parecia adorá-lo. Não só desfrutava recebendo prazer, era condenadamente seguro

que sabia como dá-lo.

— Isso está bem, neném — disse ofegando—. Assim. Mais rápido.

Suas ordens a excitaram e acedeu, tomando-o rapidamente entre seus lábios e deslizando sua

boca sobre a longitude de seu pênis até que os dedos dele se afundaram em seu cabelo e a

afastou.

— Não mais, — disse ele afogadamente — ou gozarei em sua boca.

Não era essa a ideia?

— Adiante.

Ele caiu sobre seus joelhos, seus olhos escuros de paixão.

— Em outro momento. Agora quero foder-te.

Bella mal pôde tomar ar antes que ele a voltasse sobre seu estômago e dissesse:

— Ponha-se sobre suas mãos e joelhos.

Sua arruda ordem fê-la estremecer, molhando-a e preparando-a para ele. Deveria odiar que ele

ordenasse, mas não era assim. Como podia ela saber que se deleitaria em assumir um papel

submisso frente à sua dominação? Caramba, ele sabia mais o que a excitava que ela!

As coisas que fazia com Edward estavam fora de sua área de experiência. E mesmo assim

aceitava cada um de seus malvados desejos.

Colocando-se sobre suas mãos e seus joelhos, ela esperou. E esperou. Então finalmente

voltou sua cabeça para o encontrar olhando fixamente entre suas pernas.

— Tem um bonito sexo — disse ele, inclinando a cabeça para um lado—. E tão molhado

também. Seus lábios vaginais brilham com seus sucos.

Ouvir sua descrição da parte mais íntima de seu corpo a enervou. Ele era tão manifestamente

sexual e ela, até agora, nunca tinha estado exposta a um homem como ele. Em parte a

emocionava, em parte a assustava de morte. Ela não estava ao mesmo nível.

— Obrigado — resmungou ela, profundamente envergonhada.

A manta se deslocou quando ele se colocou contra ela, seu pênis espreitando entre as

bochechas de seu traseiro. Quando ele balançou seu pênis contra suas nádegas ela tremeu.

Ele se introduziu entre suas pernas e esfregou seus dedos contra ela, então moveu seu pênis

entre elas e acariciou as dobras sensibilizadas de sua vagina. Sacudidas de prazer a alagaram.

Queria-o dentro dela.

Atrevidamente, ela elevou suas nádegas mais alto e as pressionou contra ele, incapaz de ver

mas sabendo que queria seu companheiro entre suas pernas. Edward riu.

— Quer ser fodida, Isabella?

Aí ia outra vez, lhe perguntando questões íntimas e falando sujo. Seus mamilos se

endureceram como pedras.

— Sim.

— Pegue em meu pau então.

Ela o fez, procurando seu sexo. Quando roçou seu clitóris, grunhiu ante a rajada afiada de

desejo, logo imitou seus movimentos prévios, arqueando suas costas e deslizando seus clitóris

contra sua vara.

— Sim, neném, assim. — Ele a animou a continuar. Bella estava rasgada entre seu desejo de

chegar e a necessidade de o ter encravado profundamente dentro dela.

Ele sustentou seu pênis para ela e a deixou roçar-se contra ele. Ela sentiu o aumento da

tensão, ansiou desesperadamente a liberação, desejou ardentemente a plenitude que somente

ele podia lhe dar.

Mas a queria enquanto o tinha dentro dela. Ela estendeu a mão entre suas pernas e agarrou

seu pênis, o situando na entrada de sua vagina, então rapidamente empurrou para trás, atraindoo

profundamente para dentro dela.

Seu gemido satisfeito lhe disse que ele tinha querido o mesmo. Sua vagina se endureceu ao

redor de seu pênis, tomando-o mais profundamente, cada centímetro tornando-se uma parte

dela.

Edward se pressionou contra suas costas e alcançou seus peitos, brincando com seus mamilos

com os polegares. Ela o apertou entre as pernas, esse ataque soltando faíscas de acentuado

deleite. Sua respiração fez cócegas em seu ouvido, seu coração golpeou contra suas costas.

Ela deveria ter pensado no fato de que poderiam ser vistos. Depois de tudo, muitos dos

apartamentos do pessoal tinham vista para a praia. Mas a névoa os tinha rodeado e coberto

como uma túnica, lhes dando privacidade.

Nesse ponto, nada deste mundo poderia forçá-la a separar-se de Edward. Seu calor penetrou sua

pele, afundando-se profundamente em seu corpo e excitando-a com uma febre que somente ele

poderia romper.

Então ele fez o que tinha sugerido mais cedo. Agarrou seu cabelo e o enrolou ao redor de seu

punho, puxando-o de repente para trás com sua mão.

As lágrimas umedeceram seus olhos com um prazer doloroso. Ele puxou fortemente seu

cabelo, penetrando-a com força. Ela se moveu para trás ao mesmo ritmo, golpeando

violentamente contra ele até que pensou que morreria de êxtase.

Era selvagem, malvado, inclusive vicioso. Ambos ofegaram e gemeram enquanto seus corpos

suavizados pelo suor se encontravam e afastavam, encontravam e afastavam.

Ele empurrou profundamente de novo, e pulsados de êxtase golpearam entre suas pernas. Ela

deixou escapar um grito forte e prolongado. Seu orgasmo se precipitou sobre ela

inesperadamente, os empapando a ambos de seu néctar. Ela gemeu e empurrou para trás,

querendo tudo dele.

Não se detinha, a constante extensão de tão deliciosas sensações que quase lhe provocavam

um colapso. E mesmo assim ele continuou.

— Mais, Isabella — sussurrou ele, então mediu e encontrou seu clitóris, acariciando-a uma vez

mais até um estado febril. Ela não acreditava possível, mas a tensão em seu interior se

acumulava de novo com cada tamborilo de seus dedos em sua sensibilizada carne, cada impulso

de seu comprido pênis nela.

— Goze comigo, neném — disse ele, sua voz tensa de excitação. Ele gemeu e se mergulhou

nela mais profundamente —. Goze comigo agora.

Como um homem que não podia tomar um não por resposta, Edward continuou esfregando seus

clitóris e esfregando implacavelmente sua vulva com seu pênis. A combinação era

demasiadamente intensa para poder suportá-la.

— Não posso... OH, Deus, Edward, vou gozar outra vez! — Ela sobrevoou o bordo, sua vagina

apertou seu pênis fortemente até que ele ficou rígido e gemeu ante seu clímax, apertando-a

firmemente quando os tremores agitaram seu corpo.

Ela desabou sobre a manta, com Edward caindo a seu lado e acolhendo-a entre seus braços.

Esticando-se, ela esperou sua abrupta partida. Mas desta vez ele ficou, atraindo-a para perto e

agarrando-se a ela como se nunca fosse deixá-la ir embora.

Sua pele estava banhada com uma fina capa de suor e ela deslizou os dedos sobre seu peito,

sentindo o batimento do coração contra sua palma. Beijou a parte superior da cabeça dela e

acariciou seu ombro e seu braço, alcançando seus peitos e jogando vagarosamente com um

mamilo.

Com um suspiro contente, olhou as mãos dele moverem-se sobre seu corpo, surpreendida ao

encontrar que ainda podia excitar-se outra vez.

— É melhor que entremos antes que morra de frio — disse ele.

A contra gosto esteve de acordo.

— É engraçado. Não tenho frio.

Ele sorriu e aproximou a roupa de Isabella.

— Nem eu. Você me esquenta, Bella.

Suas palavras alcançaram algum lugar entre suas pernas. Sua parte feminina se regozijou no

fato que realmente podia acender um homem. A científica soube que era mera biologia. Que ela

não era nada especial.

E, apesar de tudo, queria sê-lo.

Edward recolheu a manta e estendeu a mão para ela. Ela agarrou sua mão e caminharam para os

apartamentos, perguntando-se o que iria ocorrer a seguir entre eles.

Parecia que um muro se tinha desmoronado. Se era ele que devia erigi-lo ou era ela, não

importava agora.

Edward tinha um toque mágico para ela, e se não tomava cuidado se apaixonaria por ele.

De alguma forma sabia que amar Edward traria consequências desastrosas para ambos.


End file.
